The Star Warrior Of Notre Dame
by Aerisuke
Summary: Kirby dreams to be part of the outside world. However, his adoptive father, Ganondorf Dragmire, the King of Evil and leader of the Gerudos, forbids Kirby to do so because of how cruel it is. But once Kirby sets foot in the outside world and meets Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, his life will change forever. Who is the monster, and who is the man?
1. Prologue: The Bells Of Notre Dame

"The Star Warrior Of Notre Dame." Prologue: The Bells Of Notre Dame.

 **This is just an idea that I had after rewatching after "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" (the Disney version, which I've kind of been obssessed with lately, XD) and it got me thinking, "If I did a "Super Smash Bros." version of "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame', which characters would I use from "Super Smash Bros." to play "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" characters?** **I'll be using "Super Smash Bros. 4" (a.k.a. "SSB4", which was is what some people, including myself call it, but the real title of the game is actually called "Super Smash Bros. For The Nintendo 3DSWii U"), so there are going to be some characters from that game that will be in it (i.e. Rosalina from "Super Mario Galaxy",** **one of the "Super Mario Bros." games,** **o** **ne of the characters** **who's** **in "SSB4"). The reason wh** **y I wanted to do this story is not only because "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" is one of my favorite** **movies and Disney movies (which I've loved since childhood, but "The Lion King" is my favorite Disney movie, though) and "Super Smash Bros." one of my favorite video games ("The Legend Of Zelda" is my favorite video game), but I was also inspired by some "Super Smash Bros."/"Legend Of Zelda"/"Hunchback Of Notre Dame" crossover videos on YouTube. I didn't make any of them though. Someone else did.** **I was also inspired by a "Hetalia – Axis Powers" (which is an anime/manga series) fanfic version of "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" that Thelittleanderefangirl made on Fanfiction. No, I'm not trying to steal anyone's idea. I just thought that it'd be really cool to combine** **two of my favorite things ("Super Smash Bros.", one of my favorite video games and "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame", one of my favorite Disney movies) into one fanfic. Anyway, when it comes to "The Star Warrior Of Notre Dame" (a.k.a. My "Super Smash Bros." version of "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame"), w** **hile** **some** **parts of the dialogue are going to be from the movie, other parts will kind of be in my own words, and there are going to be a few differences here and there, but I'm sure most of you have seen it, so you know what I'm talking about.** **Also, I will be making some references from the musical version of "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame", which is based on the Disney version (in German, it's actually called, "Der Glockner Von Notre Dame", but was later translated into English), but darker, so "The Star Warrior Of Notre Dame" will be a mixture between the two.** **Now then, onto the cast.**

 **Kirby ("Kirby") - Quasimodo.**

 **I just think Kirby's so adorable as Quasimodo. In fact they're both adorable. He fits the part perfectly. Originally I was going to choose Pit (from the "Kid Icarus" series)** **or Olimar (from the "Pikmin" series)** **as Quasimodo, but I think Kirby fits him more. Sorry, Pit** **and Olimar** **. Oh, and unlike Quasimodo, Kirby is obviously not a hunchback or deformed.**

 **Zelda ("The Legend Of Zelda") - Esmeralda.**

 **Yes, I know that Zelda is not a gypsy and is obviously** **the P** **rincess** **of Hyrule** **. Well, instead of Zelda (who is** **obviously** **the Princess** **o** **f Hyrule** **in real life** **) being a gypsy like Esmeralda, Zelda** **is** **going to be** **a** **Sheikah,** **but you'll find out why later on.** **Now, f** **or the role of Esmeralda, it was either Zelda or Samus (from** **the "Metroid" series** **). Well, Samus did kind of remind me of Esmeralda because their personalities are kind of similar. One of Samus's taunts** **(I'm talking about Zero Suit Samus by the way)** **in "SSBB"** **("Super Smash Bros. Brawl")** **and "SSB4" (all the characters in the series have a taunt) is "You're mine." I can kind of picture Esmeralda saying that, but I felt as if Samus didn't fit the part because she's kind of too serious to play Esmeralda, and Esmeralda's not that serious, so I chose Zelda instead. Not to mention that Zelda and Esmeralda are kind.**

 **Come to think of it, there is actually an adventure mode in "** **Super Smash Bros. Brawl** **" called "The Subspace Emissary" and you do see Zelda (and sometimes Peach; the choices of some characters you pick vary depending on the cutscenes; for example, when Zelda and Peach get kidnapped, you as Kirby can choose to save either Zelda or Peach and then rescue the other princess later on – again, either Zelda or Peach, while the other one works with you to find her) and Kirby working together at some parts of the story, but only for a little bit. I didn't realize that until after I cast Zelda and Kirby as Esmeralda and Quasimodo.**

 **Pikachu (from "Pokemon") is going to be Djali** **(it's pronounced "jolly")** **, Esmeralda's goat. I just think he's so adorable for the part.**

 **Impa's another very important character in the story. Originally I was going to make her be Zelda's mother, but I decided to keep the nursemaid part since she's obviously Zelda's nursemaid in the "Zelda" series. I'm using Impa's "Skyward Sword" (another one of the "Zelda" games) counterpart for my story, because both she and Zelda's "Twilight Princess" counterpart have a braid.**

 **Ganondorf ("The Legend Of Zelda") - Frollo.**

 **At first the "Zelda" games didn't have voice acting, except for the latest game in the series, "Breath Of The Wild" (Link obviously doesn't speak in the series; well, in "The Wind Waker', another one of the "Zelda" games, the only words that he says are "Yay!" and "Come on!"). But I could totally picture Tony Jay (Frollo's voice actor) playing Ganondorf. Unfortunately Tony Jay died in 2006. R.I.P. Tony Jay. You were such an awesome Frollo. As creepy as it sounds, I can just see Ganondorf (Frollo) hitting on Zelda (Esmeralda) and being obsessed with her, and him singing "Hellfire", Frollo's song.**

 **Link ("The Legend Of Zelda") - Phoebus.**

 **Originally it was going to be Cloud from "Final Fantasy VII (7)" (from another one of my favorite video game series, "Final Fantasy" even though "The Legend Of Zelda" is my all-time favorite video game and favorite Nintendo game), but I chose Link instead. It might be just me, but I'd prefer Link and Zelda instead of Cloud and Zelda. I'm not sure if anybody else thought of the Cloud and Zelda pairing, so I'm sorry if I offended you if you like the pairing. I can just see Link and Zelda as Phoebus amd Esmeralda, mainly because I'm a big Link Zelda fan, and they're my favorite video game couple. It's also because other than Quasimodo, Phoebus (Link) is also willing to risk his life to protect Esmeralda (Zelda) from Frollo (Ganondorf). Anyway, as I was saying, like Phoebus, Link also has a horse (and a sword). Except Phoebus's horse (Achilles) is a boy, and Link's horse (Epona, another one of the "Zelda" characters) is a girl. Epona plays Achilles by the way. Oh, and I'm using Link, Zelda and Ganondorf's "Twilight Princess" (another one of the "Zelda" games) counterparts (they have a lot of counterparts throughout the series) because in "SSBB" (for the Wii), and "SSB4", they use Link, Zelda and Ganondorf's "Twilight Princess" counterparts for both games from the series, so yeah. Anyway, moving on.**

 **Luigi, Mario Peach ("Super Mario Bros.") - the gargoyles, Victor. Hugo and Laverne.**

 **Luigi is Victor, Mario is Hugo and Peach is Laverne.**

 **I think they'd be hilarious as the gargoyles.** **I apologize if I make them out-of-character.** **However, unlike the gargoyles, who are well, made of stone, Luigi, Mario and Peach turn into trophies whenever someone is with Kirby (Quasimodo) like Zelda (Esmeralda), for example. I'm not sure if trophies count as stone, but I think they do, so correct me if I'm wrong. Just like how the gargoyles are Quasimodo's "imaginary friends", Luigi, Mario and Peach are also Kirby's "imaginary friends." I got the idea about Luigi, Mario and Peach turning into trophies after playing "The Subspace Emissary" from "SSBB" a long time ago when I first played the game. In "The Subspace Emissary", whenever a character "dies", they turn into a trophy, but are eventually "revived." Except in my "SSB" version of "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame", Luigi, Mario and Peach don't die. Trophies are actually one of the main parts of the "SSB" series – you can either get them during matches, Classic Mode, All-Star Mode, or Adventure Mode (** **which only appears in "Super Smash Bros. Melee"), buy them through the shop in the game, or through a mini game where you collect all the trophies. Oh yeah, is it just me, or can I picture Luigi, Mario and Peach singing the gargoyles' song, "A Guy Like You"? Just saying. Anyway, moving on.**

 **Sonic ("Sonic The Hedgehog") - Clopin.**

 **It was either him or Pac-Man, (from "Pac-Man", another video game series), but I chose Sonic instead (Pac-Man plays Clopin's puppet). Even though it sounds kind of awkward, I can just see Sonic as Clopin, okay? Yes, I know that he is not a Sheikah, because they're "Zelda" characters, and Sonic is obviously not. Let's just say that Sonic is a friend of the Sheikah Clan in my story. While Impa thinks of Sonic as a son, Zelda thinks of him as a brother.**

 **I think I did a pretty good job in casting Sonic as Clopin because they both have good senses of humor. A friend of mine told me that in the "Sonic The Hedgehog" cartoon series, Sonic can be funny at times, hence why I said that both he and Clopin have good senses of humor.**

 **Lucario ("Pokemon") - The Archdeacon.**

 **Okay, I really couldn't decide who would be the Archdeacon, so Lucario was the first one that came to my mind. It was either him or Rusl from "The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess."**

 **Finally, Rosalina (from "Super Mario Galaxy") is playing Quasimodo's mother, even though she's in only one scene, which is at the beginning of the movie ("The Bells Of Notre Dame" sequence). It was either her, Lucina** **or the female Robin** **from "Fire Emblen" Peach, or Palutena, who's also from "Kid Icarus", but I thought Rosalina was perfect for the part. I almost chose Rosalina as Laverne, but I personally thought Peach was a better choice.** **I know it sounds kind of weird that Kirby is Rosalina's son, but let's just say that she adopted him, like she did with the other Lumas in "Super Mario Galaxy.**

 **Alright.** **Now, before we get on with the story, I do want to give you a couple warnings:**

 **This is going to contain spoilers for those of you who have not seen** **"The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" (the Disney version obviously, even though I did kind of give it away, but not a lot). So, if you don't want to know what happens, go watch the movie first, and then read my going to be some dark themes in here (since "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" is one of Disney's darkest films) – genocide, racism, sexual references (like Frollo/Ganondorf trying to hit on Esmeralda/Zelda and singing "Hellfire" about his obsession with her), minor profanity (which I apologize, but hey, it is part of the story after all), stuff about religion and torture, etc.. So yeah, if you're not comfortable with that, don't read it,** **n** **or watch the movie. But again, if you have seen the movie, you know what I'm talking about. Unlike "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" (which even to this day still puzzles me that it got a G rating for a kids movie, despite its dark themes), "The Star Warrior Of Notre Dame" is going to be PG-13. You know, just to be safe. I'll try my best, and I'm sorry if it stinks, but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Now then, one with the show! :D**

Disclaimer:  
I do not own "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" or "Super Smash Bros." No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved, and therefore belong to their respectful owners. This is just for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money off of this.

Notes:  
 _Italics = thoughts, flashbacks and singing._

* * *

~ Paris, 1482. ~

" _Morning in Paris, the city awakes  
_ _T_ _o the bells of Notre Dame._

 _The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes  
_ _T_ _o the bells of Notre Dame._

 _To the big bells as loud as the thunder,  
_ _T_ _o_ _the little bells soft as a Psalm._

 _And some say the soul of the city's the toll of the bells,  
_ _The bells of Notre Dame."_

A blue hedgehog, whose name was Sonic, the singer of the song, was surrounded by a group of children (four boys – Lucas, Ness, Popo and Villager, and one girl, Nana, Popo's twin sister) outside of Notre Dame in the public square.

Sonic had green eyes and wore white gloves and shoes that were red with a white stripe down the middle with a yellow square ring.

Sonic was well-known as the world's fastest hedgehog. Not even the priests or parents and their children couldn't believe how fast he was. But despite his mischievous attitude, Sonic was also very kind and caring to his friends.

"Listen, they're beautiful, no?" he asked the children, "So many colors of sounds, so many changing moods. Because you know they don't ring all by themselves."

They gazed at him in wonder, eager to find out what today's story would be about. Not only was Sonic well-known as the world's fastest hedgehog, but also a very good storyteller and puppeteer.

"They don't?" a voice piped.

"No, silly boy," Sonic replied to his puppet, Pac-Man.

Pac-Man was a yellow circle with a large mouth, eyes, feet, arms, a really long nose, and like Sonic, he also wore red shoes.

"Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bellringer," Sonic pointed at Notre Dame, causing the children to turn around and look in his direction.

"Who is this creature?"

"Who?"

"What is he?"

"What?"

"How did he come to be here?"

"How?"

"Hush!" Sonic yelled, whacking Pac-Man with a stick, making the children laugh.

"And Sonic will tell you. This tale is not only about the bellringer. It's also a tale of an evil king, a princess and a knight. But most of all, it is a tale of a man...," Sonic changed his voice into a darker sinister tone, "...and a monster."

* * *

 _Twenty years ago_ _(1462)_

 _"Dark was the night when our tale was begun  
_ _O_ _n the docks near Notre Dame."_

A group of people (three swordsmen and a woman) sat in a boat while one of them, a ferryman called Meta Knight steered it, sneaking their way into Paris. The passengers on the boat were Roy, Ike and his wife, Queen Rosalina of the Comet Kingdom, who held a crying baby boy in her arms, wrapped in a cloth.

"Shut it up, will you?" Ike hissed.

"We'll be spotted!" Roy whispered.

"Hush, little one," Rosalina comforted her son.

 _"Four frightened foreigners slid silently under  
_ _T_ _he docks near Notre Dame."_

After making it to land, everyone got out of the boat.

"Four gilders for safe passage into Paris," Meta Knight told them.

Then, as Ike was about to pay Meta Knight and thank him for the boat ride, suddenly, an arrow flew into the air, making Rosalina yelp, At that moment, they realized that a group of guards were about to kill them, almost as if Roy, Ike, Meta Knight and Rosalina were forbidden to come to Paris.

 _"But a trap had been laid for the foreigners,  
_ _A_ _nd they gazed up in fear and alarm."_

Luckily, Meta Knight dodged the arrow with his sword, wounding one of the soldiers, while Ike and Roy were about to attack the other guards, and making sure that Rosalina and the baby wouldn't get killed.

 _"At a figure whose clutches  
_ _Were iron as much as the bells."_

Then, the sound of hooves caught everyone's attention, and a man with a black horse emerged from the shadows, trotting in their direction.

At first, Roy, Ike, Meta Knight and Rosalina were relieved that someone was coming to save them. But once they saw the man, all hope was lost.

He had fiery red curly hair, dark green skin and evil golden eyes glaring back at them. He wore cargo pants possessing red and black lining, as well as dark gray shin armor and boots with white edges. In addition, his upper body was covered in dark gray armor with white lining, and a cloth on his neck. He also wore gold jewels on the collar, shoulder, and gauntlets (which encompassed his arms rather than just the back of his hands), plus some rubies, as well as possessing finger-less gloves.

This man was no ordinary stranger, because everybody knew him as the King of Evil, and leader of the Gerudos.

"King Ganondorf Dragmire!" Ike gasped.

 _"The bells of Notre Dame."_

Ike wrapped his arms around Rosalina, as if telling her that everything was going to be alright.

 _"Ganondorf longed  
_ _To purge the world  
Of vice and sin."_

"No!" Rosalina cried as Roy, Ike and Meta Knight were grabbed by one of the soldiers and put in chains.

" _And he saw corruption everywhere,  
_ _Except within."_

"Bring these foreigner vermin to the Palace of Justice," Ganondorf ordered.

"You there!" one of the guards tugged at Rosalina's shoulder, noticing the bundle cradled in her arms, "What are you hiding?"

"Let go of me!" Rosalina begged, trying to break free from the guard who grabbed her wrist even tighter, causing her to mewl in pain.

"Rosalina!" Ike shrieked.

"Silence, prisoner!" one of the guards jabbed him in the back with their spear.

"Take them away," Ganondorf told the guards once more and separated Roy, Ike and Meta Knight from Rosalina.

"As for her," Ganondorf looked at Rosalina, "I'm pretty sure she's hiding stolen goods. There's no doubt about it. Take them from her."

"She ran!"

Finally, Rosalina broke free from the guard's grasp, and fled from Ganondorf who was hot on her trail. Her heart pounded really fast and she panted. She jumped over a fence, making Ganondorf growl in annoyance. There was no way he was going to lose her. She stole the bundle of goods. Now, she would pay for the price for what she did.

 _"Hold on, my son. We're almost there,"_ Rosalina panicked to herself.

At that moment, she arrived at Notre Dame, banging on the door and cried out for help.

"Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!"

Suddenly, Ganondorf appeared, gaining on Rosalina who widened her eyes in shock and tried to escape from his wrath once more.

"I have you now," Ganondorf sneered at her.

In her mind, she prayed to God that someone would come and save her and her son from this evil man.

But sadly... it was too late...

By the time Ganondorf finally caught up to Rosalina, he struggled to snatch the bundle out of her grasp.

"NO!" Rosalina screamed, as Ganondorf finally took her son away from her and kicked her to the ground. At last, Rosalina was dead. Now, Ganondorf wouldn't have to deal with her anymore.

Ganondorf picked up the bundle and held it in his hands. Then, after he removed the bundle, he was startled by the sound of a crying baby. He scanned the area trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. It was then that Ganondorf eventually realized that the noise was coming from the bundle. But what he was holding was no ordinary bundle.

"A baby?"

Ganondorf pulled out the cloth that held the baby, and gasped in horror at what he saw.

"A monster!"

Immediately regretting his actions, Ganondorf tried to figure out how to get rid of the baby.

Then, he found a nearby well, and rode over to it, ready to kill the baby. After that, he'd be gone forever, and no one would ever know that Ganondorf took the lives of an innocent woman and her infant son.

"Stop!"

"Cried Lucario."

Lucario was a dog/wolf/jackal-like Pokemon, with a few kangaroo-like features. His forepaws were black and he had large pointed spikes in place of the oval shaped bumps, A third spike was in the middle of his chest, which was covered in yellow fur. He also had red eyes and a muzzle, as well as a "mask" covering his face with a stripe in the middle, and four black bundles on the back of his head.

Lucario rushed to Rosalina's lifeless body, picked her up, and glared at Ganondorf. How could he do this to an innocent woman like Rosalina and her son? Why?

"This is an unholy demon," said Ganondorf, trying to continue his task without being rudely interrupted, "I'm sending it back to Hell, where it belongs."

 _"See there the innocent blood you have spilt  
_ _O_ _n the steps of Notre Dame."_

"I am guitless. She ran, I pursued," Ganondorf bluntly told Lucario, showing no remorse for his crime.

" _Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt  
O_ _n the steps of Notre Dame."_

"My conscience is clear!" Ganondorf spat. He wished that Lucario would leave him alone so that he could attempt to kill the baby once again.

But then, Lucario told Ganondorf something that he'd never forget, and would haunt him for the rest of his life.

 _"You can lie to yourself and your minions,  
_ _You can claim that you haven't a qualm_

 _But you never can run from_  
 _Nor hide what you've done from the eyes,_  
 _The very eyes of Notre Dame!"_

Lucario pointed at the statues of all the saints on the walls. A look of horror appeared on Ganondorf's face. Almost as if he felt that they were watching him the whole time.

 _"And for one time in his life  
_ _Of power and control.  
_ _Ganondorf felt a twinge of fear  
_ _For his immortal soul."_

"What must I do?" he finally spoke, his eyes engrossed to the statue of the Virgin Mary.

Lucario stood up and looked back at Ganondorf.

"Care for the child, and raise it as your own."

"What?" Ganondorf gasped, a look of disgust appearing on his face as he gazed at the baby, "I am to be saddled with this misshapen-"

"He has nobody else, Ganondorf," Lucario interrupted, "You're all that he has left now."

Ganondorf thought about it for a moment, and took one last glance at Rosalina, and then back Lucario, whose words echoed in his head. If Ganondorf wouldn't take the baby, then he'll burn in the fiery pits of hellfor what he did to poor Rosalina.

Finally, after a moment of silence, Ganondorf told Lucario, "Very well. But let him live with you in your church."

"Live here? Where?" Lucario wondered.

"Anywhere," said Ganondorf who looked up at Notre Dame.

 _"Just so he's kept locked awayWhere no one else can see."_

"The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows? Our Lord works in mysterious ways," Ganondorf pondered at looked back at the baby, an evil smirk appearing on his face.

 _"Even this foul creature may  
Yet prove one day to be  
Of use to me."  
_

* * *

"And Ganondorf gave the child a cruel name," said Sonic finishing his story, "A name that means "dark son"... Kirby."

 _"Now here is a riddle to guess if you can  
Sing the bells of Notre Dame."_

During the song and puppet show, Sonic brought the Ganondorf and Kirby puppets up the stairs (which were eventually covered in shadows).

 _"Who is the monster and who is the man?"_

As the song continued, Ganondorf led Kirby up to the bell tower, until he was finally left alone, and rang the bells of Notre Dame.

 _"Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells, bells, bells, bells  
_ _Bells of Notre Dame!"_

* * *

 **And that concludes the prologue. "The Star Warrior" part of the title of the story is what Kirby goes by, according to the "Kirby" games and the "Kirby" anime, "Kirby: Right Back At Ya!", so I stuck with that - "The Star Warrior Of Notre Dame." Anyway, be on the look-out for Chapter 1, and please read and review! Bye, guys! :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Out There

"The Star Warrior Of Notre Dame." Chapter 1: Out There.

 **This has to be one of my favorite songs in the movie (other than "The Bells Of Notre Dame",** **Topsy Turvy!".** **"** **God Help The Outcasts", "Heaven's Light", "Hellfire" and "Someday", which was one of the deleted songs in the movie, but is played at the end credits, which I'll explain later on in the story). There are a lot of other songs from the movie that I like, but these are my favorite songs. Now, before we get into the chapter, I'd like to make a little rant. I don't understand why some people hate the gargoyles (Victor, Hugo and Laverne) so much. I like them. I think they're funny. Hugo's my favorite gargoyle, mainly because of Jason Alexander (his voice actor). I mean, no offense, but if they weren't in it, then it would have been kind of boring to see Quasimodo talking to himself for most of the movie. But seriously, think about it. Quasimodo was locked up in Notre Dame for 20 years of his life. But until Quasimodo met Phoebus and Esmeralda, he didn't have any friends, and Frollo wasn't always around. So Quasimodo created imaginary friends (the gargoyles), just so that he could have someone to talk to and wouldn't be alone. But if you don't like the gargoyles, that's fine. I have no problem with you hating them. I thought it was really clever of Disney to name two of** **the gargoyles after Victor Hugo since he was the one who wrote the book (and another favorite book of mine, "Les Miserables", which is also my favorite musical** **). This chapter is dedicated to the loving memory of Mary Wickes (June 13, 1910 – October 22, 1995). (a.k.a. Laverne). Sadly she died before the movie was released (which was June 21, 1996). After Mary Wickes died, Jane Withers recorded the rest of Laverne's lines and played her in t** **he sequel. They do kind of sound similar. R.I.P. Mary Wickes. Anyway, I suck at writing the description of Mario, Luigi and Peach's trophies for the story, but for those of you who've played the "Super Smash Bros." series, you know what the character's trophies look like. I tried my best. Well, hope you all enjoy the chapter. :D**

Disclaimer:  
I do not own "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" or "Super Smash Bros." No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved, and therefore belong to their respectful owners. This is just for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money off of this.

Notes:  
 _Italics = thoughts, flashbacks and singing._

* * *

Twenty years passed since Ganondorf took Kirby and raised him as his son. The bell ringer was none otther than Kirby himself. All his life, he dreamed of wanting to be part of the outside world and to one day leave Notre Dame, which had been his home since he was a baby. Sadly, Kirby knew that he was forbidden to leave the bell tower because Ganonodorf constantly told him of how ugly he was and that people would judge him for his looks and that he was a monster.

Kirby was a small, pink and spherical ball with large red feet and stubby arms. He had distinctive oval shaped eyes that were white (eye shine) at the top, black in the center and dark blue on the bottom and rosy-cheek blushes near his eyes.

Other than ringing the bells, Kirby loved carving figurines and models of buildings. On his desk was a model of Notre Dame, as well as houses and shops which were placed on one of the balconies. Every day he'd watch the people of Paris from the balcony doing their own thing, and then he'd carve figurines of them.

After he was done ringing the bells as usual, Kirby walked to the balcony followed by a flock of pigeons who flew off into the morning sun. Sitting on the balcony were two statues of two men – one on Kirby's right side, the other on his left.

The first man on the right was named Mario. He wore a red hat with a letter M, which had a white circle on it, a red shirt with blue overalls, brown shoes and white gloves. He also had a dark brown mustache, a really big nose, brown hair and blue eyes.

The second man on the left was named Luigi, Mario's twin brother. Luigi wore a green shirt with a green with a letter L, which like Mario's hat, also had a white circle on it. Also, like Mario, Luigi wore blue overalls, brown shoes and white gloves, had blue eyes, a big nose, brown hair and a dark brown mustache. Although they were the twins, Mario was older than him, and Luigi was the tallest of the two.

Kirby found a little bird in a nest perched on Mario's nose.

"Good morning," he greeted the bird with a smile on his face, who happily chirped after seeing him, "Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?"

The bird sadly chirped at Kirby, not meeting his gaze.

"You sure? Good day to try," Kirby encouraged the bird, picking it up, showing it the view of the streets of Paris, "If I picked a day to fly, oh, this would be it – the Festival of Fools!

The bird gulped, afraid that it would fall off the bell tower and break its wings.

"It will be fun, with jugglers, and music and dancing," said Kirby, gently pulling the bird away from his grasp.

Its attempt to fly made Kirby giggle, knowing that it was trying its best to impress him, which it did. Kirby held the bird in his hands once more.

Then, a flock of pigeons flew past them, making the bird chirp excitedly, eager to join them.

"Go on. Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever," Kirby spoke.

The bird chirped happily, leaving Kirby and joined the rest of the pigeons, flying off into the distance, making Kirby frown and sigh. Whemever he saw the people laughing, talking and having a good time, he'd picture himself being a part of them, but knew that it would never happen. Oh, if only he could just spend one day out there.

After the bird left, Mario came to life and sneezed.

"Oh, Mamma Mia! I thought he'd never leave! I'll be sneezing feathers for a week!"

"Well that's what you get for sleeping with your eyes open, Mario," Luigi stated in a matter-of-fact way, also coming to life.

"Oh be quiet, Luigi. Why don't you go and scare a nun?" Mario snorted, turning his attention back to Kirby, putting an arm around him. "So, Kirby, what's going on there? A fight? A match?"

"A festival!" Luigi exclaimed.

"You mean the Feast of Fools?" Mario's eyes lit up.

"Uh-huh," Kirby replied in a monotone voice.

"Alright, alright! Let's-a-go! Yeah! Pour the wine and cut the cheese!" Mario cheered while making armpit farts.

"It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasant folk," Luigi agreed.

"Boy, nothing like watching balcony seats for watching the F.O.F.," Mario replied, putting his hands on his hips with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, watching," Kirby sighed and walked away from the two Mario brothers.

"I bet they have really good food there," Mario told Luigi, "You know, Luigi, if you, Peach and I weren't made of stone, then we'd go to the festival, and then buy ourselves some spaghetti and pasta."

An image of spaghetti and pasta came to Mario's mind.

* * *

 _In Mario's imagination..._

 _He found himself surrounded by food, his mouth watering at the sight._

 _"Oh, Mamma Mia..."_

 _Outside of Mario's imagination..._

* * *

"Um, Mario? Hello!" Luigi waved a hand in front of Mario, snapping him back to reality.

"Huh?"

Luigi cleared his throat and pointed his thumb in the direction that Kirby had gone.

"Kirby?" Mario called, and looked at Luigi, "Is he okay?"

"I think he's sick," Luigi answered.

"Impossible," came the voice of Peach, who walked to Mario and Luigi, "If twenty years of listening to you two hasn't made him sick by now, nothing will."

Peach was the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Her real name was Princess Peach Toadstool, but her friends called her Peach. Her nickname was Peachy.

She had wavy blonde yellow hair, pink lipstick and wore a pink dress (with a magenta line at the bottom of it), a golden crown with red and blue spots, blue earrings, a sky-blue broach and red shoes. Like Mario and Luigi, Peach also had blue eyes and wore white gloves. Other than hating the fact that Ganondorf was always mean to Kirby (which she, along with Mario and Luigi obviously knew that he didn't deserve to be mistreated), she also hated it when pigeons went on her crown.

"But watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Kirby," said Luigi, still a little confused about Kirby's "behavior."

"Oh yeah? Well, what good is watching the party if you never get to go hear it?" Peach snapped, shooing the pigeons that were on her head interrupting her conversation with Mario and Luigi, "Get away from me, go on, you bunch of buzzards!", and continued talking to them who followed her inside the bell tower and went to Kirby's room, "After all, you are forgetting that Kirby's not made of stone like us. You do know that, right?"

"Yeah," Mario agreed.

Meanwhile, Kirby sat down on his chair and put his head on his hands, staring at his figurines and models with a solemn expression on his face and sighed.

It always made, Mario, Luigi and Peach sad to see Kirby like that. Since Ganondorf wasn't always around, Mario, Luigi and Peach were the only friends that Kirby had, even though they were imaginary.

So Peach went up to him and put her hand on his back.

"Hey, Kirby. What's wrong? You want to tell old Peachy about it?" she asked.

"I... I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all," he sighed while playing with one of his figurines.

"Well, did you ever think about going there instead?" Peach suggested.

"Sure, but I'd never fit in out there. I'm not... normal," Kirby answered.

"Oh, Kirby, you know that's not-" Peach was about to finish her sentence until another pigeon landed on her.

"Hey! Do you mind?! I would like to have a moment with the boy if it's alright with you!" she yelled, scaring the pigeons away once more.

"Hey, quit beating around the bell tower," Mario spoke, who climbed onto the table, took a small figurine of Kirby out of the bell tower and showed it to him, "What do we gotta do? Paint you a fresco?"

"As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival," Luigi added.

Kirby's eyes widened. There was no way he could do such a thing. What about Ganondorf?"

"What?! Me?! But-"

"No, King Dedede. Of course you, you silly goose!" Mario put a figurine of the model of King Dedede in Kirby's mouth, but Luigi pulled it out.

"I think it would be a fun experience for you. It will be fun, with jugglers, and music and dancing," Luigi echoed Kirby's words from earlier that day.

"Wine, women and song!" Mario juggled some figurines in front of Kirby.

"You could learn to identify various regional cheeses," Luigi complied.

"Bobbing for snails!" Mario took out a bucket.

"Playing indigenous folk music," Luigi imagined himself playing a harp.

"Playing dunk the monk! Mario smirked, emptying his bucket and dumping it on Luigi's head.

"Kirby, take it from an old spectator. Life's not a spectator sport," Peach pur her hand on Kirby's back, "If watching is all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without you."

"Yeah!" Mario acknowledged with a smile, "I mean, you're obviously shaped like a circle, and your face is so adorable. How could anybody resist that?"

Kirby's eyes lit up after hearing Mario say that.

"But we're just part of the architecture," Mario told Luigi who walked up to him with the basket still on his head, "Right, Luigi?"

"Yet, if you chip us, will we not flake?" Luigi asked, his voice muffled and removed it and placed it on Mario's head instead, "If you moisten us, do we not grow moss?"

"Kirby, why don't you just get cleaned up, and then-" Peach smiled, grabbing Kirby's arm, but he interrupted them, and patted her arm, gently shoving it away from him while Mario took the bucket off his head and tossed it aside.

"Look, thanks for the encouragement, everyone, but you're all forgetting one big thing."

"What?" Mario, Luigi and Peach questioned with grins on their faces.

"My master, Ganondorf," Kirby explained, taking out Ganondorf's figurine.

"Oh yeah. That's right," the trio replied.

"Well...," Luigi put a finger to his chin, "When he says you're forbidden from leaving the bell tower, does he mean ever ever?"

"Never ever!" Kirby objected, putting the Ganondorf figurine back on the table, "And he hates the Feast of Fools! He'd be furious if I asked to go."

"Well, who says you gotta ask?" said Mario with a smirk on his face, rubbing his hands together sinisterly. Although Kirby wanted to take his friends' advice, he knew it would be a bad idea.

"Oh no," Kirby disagreed, listening to everyone's suggestions.

"You sneak out," Mario hinted.

"It's just one afternoon," Peach goaded.

"I couldn't-" Kirby rejected.

"And you sneak back in," Mario added.

"He'll never know you were gone. But just as long as you don't tell him that you're going, then you'll be fine," Peach encouraged.

"But what if I get caught?" Kirby covered his eyes at the thought.

"Better to to beg forgiveness than ask permission," Luigi confirmed.

"But if he sees me, then what do I do?" Kirby uncovered his eyes.

"Then wear a disguise," Mario picked up a cloak off the ground, "Just this once! What Ganondorf doesn't know, can't hurt you!"

"Ignorance is bliss," Luigi agreed with a smile.

"Look who's talking," Mario lightly elbowed Luigi and dropped the cloak.

"Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever. Right, Kirby?" Peach asked.

Kirby thought about it for a moment. This would be his only chance to leave Notre Dame. Then, once he'd go back, Ganondorf would find him back in his room and act like nothing ever happened, being the good "servant" that he was, as usual.

"You're right! I'll go!" Kirby exclaimed with a smile on his face, about to leave his room while Mario, Luigi and Peach cheered for him, "I'll get cleaned up, I'll stroll down those stairs, I'll march through the doors, and then-"

"Good morning, Kirby," a cold and familiar voice interrupted Kirby, who turned around to face the person who was speaking to him. It was none other than Ganondorf, who stood in front of him while holding a basket.

Kirby's smile faded and looked at him, frightened, and backed away from his master, gazing down at the floor.

"O-Oh, g-good m-morning, Master," Kirby stuttered.

"Dear boy," Ganondorf walked to where Mario, Luigi and Peach were, who were now statues, "Whomever are you talking to?"

"My... friends," Kirby replied.

"I see," Ganondorf tapped on Luigi's head, "And what are your friends made of, Kirby?"

"Stone."

Ganondorf put his hand on Kirby's cheek, making him look at him.

"Can stone talk?"

"No, it can't," Kirby admitted.

"That's right. You're a smart lad. Now, lunch," saod Ganondorf as he set basket on the table and sat down on one of the chairs, while Kirby brought a chalice and plate for Ganondorf, and a wooden plate for himself.

"Shall we review your alphabet today?" Ganondorf asked, taking out a book and the wine bottle from his basket.

"Oh. Yes, Master. I would like that very much," Kirby responded and began his lesson with Ganondorf, who poured the wine into his chalice.

"Very well. A?"

"Abomination."

"B?"

"Blasphemy."

"C?"

"C-contrition."

"D?"

"Damnation."

"E?"

"Eternal damnation."

"Good. F?"

"Festival," Kirby blurted out, which made Ganondorf spit out his wine.

"Excuse me?" he growled, wiping the wine off his face.

Kirby knew that he should have listened to Peach about not telling Ganondorf that he was going to the festival.

"F-Forgiveness!" Kirby corrected himself, but it was too late to take back what he said just now.

"You said.. festival," Ganondorf said sternly and closed his book.

"No!" cried Kirby, who covered his face in shame.

"You are thinking about going to the festival," Ganondorf figured out, standing up and heading for the stairs.

"But you go every year! How come I can't go?" Kirby asked, following his master downstairs and onto the balcony.

"Because, Kirby, I am a public official. I must go. But I don't enjoy a moment. Thieves and hustlers and the dreg of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor," Ganondorf replied.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Master," Kirby drooped his head, not looking at Ganondorf, and still feeling bad for what he had said earlier.

"Kirby, can't you understand?" Ganondorf groaned, turning around to face Kirby, "When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. And this is my thanks I get for taking you in and raising you as my son?"

"Forgive me, Master," Kirby bowed his head in shame and walked right next to him.

Not only did Kirby wonder why he wasn't allowed to leave Notre Dame (even though Ganondorf told him many times that he was ugly and a monster, fearing that people would ridicule him for his hideous appearance), but he also wondered whatever happened to Rosalina, his mother, and why she abandoned him when he was a baby (or so he thought, according to Ganondorf). Yet, Kirby was unaware about her tragic death at the hands of Ganondorf.

"Oh, my dear Kirby. You don't know what it's like out there. I do. I do," Ganondorf explained to him while putting a hand on his back, and the two of them looked at the city of Paris.

 _"_ _The world is cruel,  
The world is wicked.  
It's I alone whom you can trust  
_ _in this whole city,  
_ _I am your only friend."_

While Ganonodorf sang to Kirby, he turned around to face him, and put his hands on his cheeks with a smirk on his face.

 _"I who keep you, teach you feed you,  
_ _dress you,  
_ _I who look upon you without fear."_

Ganondorf stroked Kirby's head, who looked down at the ground, only to meet his eyes once more. After that, Ganondorf walked away from Kirby and led him back inside the bell tower and to his room.

 _"How can I protect you, boy, unless you  
Always stay in here?  
_ _Away in here?"_

"Remember what I taught you, Kirby," Ganondorf told him.

 _"You are deformed."_

 _("I am deformed")._

 _"And you are ugly."_

 _("And I am ugly.")_

 _"And these are crimes_  
 _For which the world_  
 _Shows little pity,_  
 _You do not comprehend."_

 _"You are my one defender."_

Kirby picked up two of his figurines and glanced at them. One of the figurines was of himself.

 _"Out they'll revile you_  
 _As a monster."_

 _("I am a monster.")_

 _"Out there they will hate_  
 _And scorn and jeer."_

 _("Only a monster")._

 _"Why invite their calumny_  
 _And consternation?_  
 _Stay in here."_

Ganonodorf knocked down some of Kirby's figurines and placed them on the table

 _"Be faithful to me."_

 _("I'm faithful.")_

 _"Grateful to me."_

 _("I'm grateful.")_

Ganondorf slowly took the Kirby figurine out of his hand and placed it back on the Notre Dame model.

 _"Do as I say,  
Obey  
And stay in here."_

 _("I'll stay in here.")_

"You are good to me, Master," said Kirby, "I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven," Ganondorf walked to the stairs, and turned around to look at Kirby one last time before leaving him alone once more, "But remember Kirby: this is your sanctuary."

"My sanctuary," Kirby sighed, and gazed at the bells.

 _"Safe behind these windows  
and these parapets of stone,  
Gazing at the people down below me."_

Kirby climbed to one of the windows of his room, looking at all the people outside of Notre Dame.  
 _  
"All my life I watch them as I hide up  
here alone,  
Hungry for the histories they show  
me."_

Kirby turned around and picked up a figurine off the floor that Ganonodorf dropped and put it back on the table, and put another figurine next to it.

 _"All my life I memorize their faces,  
Knowing them as they will never know me."_

Kirby took out the figurine of himself and put it in between the other two figurines he grabbed before.

 _"All my life I wonder how it feels  
_ _to pass a day,  
_ _Not above them.  
_ _But part of them."_

Kirby smiled and ran to the window.

 _"And out there,  
Living in the sun."_

Kirby leapt out of the window and slid down a pillar to see Mario, Luigi and Peach smile at him and hugged them.

 _"Give me one day out there,  
All I ask is one  
To hold forever._

 _Out there,_  
 _Where they all live unaware._

 _What I'd give,_  
 _What I'd dare,_  
 _Just to live one day out there!"_

Kirby grabbed onto another pillar and climbed to the other pillars until he jumped to the top of the balcony and looked down at the town square where a bunch of people walked and talked.

 _"Out there among the millers and the  
weavers and their wives,  
Through the roofs and gables I can  
_ _see them._

 _Every day they shout and scold and go  
_ _about their lives,  
_ _Heedless of the gifts it is to be them!"_

Kirby jumped onto the water passageway below him and slid down on it all the way to the fountainhead, sitting down and enjoying the view while splashing some water on his face.

 _"If I was in their skin,  
I'd treasure every instant._

 _Out there,_  
 _Strolling by the Seine._  
 _Taste a morning out there,_  
 _Like ordinary men._

 _Who freely walk about there,_  
 _Just one day and then_  
 _I swear I'll be content,_  
 _With my share."_

Kirby climbed on top of of the bell tower and grabbed onto a metal cross. He reached out his hand in the air, almost as if he was enjoying the gentle breeze. Then, he leaped down and went back to the top of the balcony.

 _"Won't resent,_  
 _Won't despair._

 _Old and bent,_  
 _I won't care._

 _I'll have spent_  
 _One day_  
 _Out there!"_

* * *

 **I just realized something. When Frollo is doing Quasimodo's alphabet with him, the words that Quasimodo says are what he (Frollo) actually thinks about the world (abomination, blasphemy, contrition, damnation and eternal damnation), excluding the last part when Quasimodo says festival and then forgiveness. No joke. I read that somewhere online. Anyway, so far I think this chapter is actually longer than the first one, but please tell me what you think read and review! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1, and Chapter 2 is coming soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Link

"The Star Warrior Of Notre Dame." Chapter 2: Link.

 **Okay, for those of you who've read the original "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" novel by Victor Hugo (*SPOILER ALERT!*), I remember that when I read it for the first time for my World History class (we were learning about the Renaissance, which means "rebirth" in French, and we saw both the Disney and 1930's movie versions of "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame"), I hated Phoebus. No, I don't hate him in the Disney version, just the book. In the book, Phoebus falls in love with Esmeralda, but he's engaged to his fiancee, Fleur-de-Lys. Then, right when Phoebus (who rescues her from Quasimodo, who tries to kidnap her, but is arrested) and Esmeralda are about to sleep together, Frollo comes in and stabs Phoebus out of jealousy because of his (Frollo) obsession with Esmeralda, and frames her for Phoebus's "death." So, it turns out he's okay. But then, he acts like he never loved her (he wanted to sleep with her before he marries Fleur-de-Lys) and turns her in to Frollo, while Phoebus marries Fleur-de-Lys and Esmeralda is hanged. I'm sure some of you've read the book, so you know what I'm talking about. So yeah, that's why I hate Phoebus in the book. But I love how Disney turned him into a nice guy who (other than Quasimodo and the rest of the gypsies) actually cares about Esmeralda. I hate Phoebus in the book, but not in the Disney version. Well, you get it. I know some people (including myself) would think it'd be kind of awkard to have Link working for Ganondorf, since Link is the hero of "The Legend Of Zelda" series, while Ganonodorf is the villain. Then again, in "SSBM', "SSBB", and "SSB4", you can play as Link (and other characters) and have Ganondorf team up with you in a team battle. Anyway, hope you enjoy Chapter 2! :D**

Disclaimer:  
I do not own "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" or "Super Smash Bros." No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved, and therefore belong to their respectful owners. This is just for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money off of this.

Notes:  
 _Italics = thoughts, flashbacks and singing._

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on the streets of Paris stood a young 17-year-old man named Link and his horse, Epona.

Link was rather handsome for his age. His sapphire eyes would make any girl want to fall in love with him. He also had auburn hair and pointed ears. He wore a green tunic that matched the color of his hat, a layer of chain-mail, which was between his tunic and undershirt, tan leggins and blue earrings.

Link came to Paris because he was to become Captain of the King's Guard, and to keep a watchful eye on criminals, especially those who would dare defy the king.

As he wandered into the city, Link scanned his map for what seemed like the third time, and scowled in frustration. Eventually he gave up, crumpled up the map and threw it to the side.

"You leave Hyrule for two years and when you get to Paris, they change everything," he complained to Epona.

Two guards walked by Link and Epona. Hopefully they could help them get to their destination.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm looking for the Palace of Justince, would you-", Link was about to finish his sentence, only to be ignored by them.

"I guess not," Link sighed and looked at Epona, "Come on, Epona. We'll get there before nightfall. Don't worry."

So, Link continued walking.

While Link was on his walk, he saw two women playing music for change, while a Pokemon named Pikachu danced with them.

Pikachu was a mouse-type Pokemon with long ears and black tips on it, red cheeks, black eyes and a lightning shaped tail. If ever someone messed with him or his friends, he'd electrocute them. But unlike Lucario, instead of Pikachu speaking English, he would only say his name. It made Link wonder who could harm an innocent Pokemon like Pikachu, but watching him dance made him smile.

A mother and daughter walked past the two women and Pikachu. The little girl wanted to play with them, but her mother grabbed her hand, and dragged her away from them.

"Stay away, child. They're Sheikah. They'll steal us blind", the mother said to her daughter.

Link wondered who the Sheikah were, and why the mother told her daughter about them being thieves. Surely, this had to be a misunderstanding. So he ignored the mother's comment, and looked at the two women who were playing the music – one played a harp, the other, an ocarina.

Then, Link caught sight of the woman playing the harp. Her name was Princess Zelda of Hyrule, who like Link was also 17. Standing next to her was her nursemaid Impa, a member of the Sheikah tribe, who was playing the ocarina.

Link Link, Zelda also had auburn hair, blue eyes and pointed ears (like Impa). Her hair was tied into a braid with white covers on the end. She wore a purple and white dress with gold details and a motif on the front, brown boots, long white gloves, golden shoulderplates and a golden diadem with a blue jewel on it. On her motif were three triangles, and a red bird, also known as a Loftwing. She also wore brown boots, red earrings and a gold necklace with three triangles.

Impa was a tall, slender woman with a tan complexion, long, blonde hair and red eyes. Her attire consisted of navy, yellow and orange colors. She had a symbol of an eye with three triangular lashes on top, and a teardrop coming down from the pupil, which was also on the abdominal portion of her clothing. She also had bandages wrapped around her hands and wore black and red sandals.

Then, after Link dropped some change in a small bag that belonged to Zelda, Impa and Pikachu, Zelda stopped playing her harp, and noticed that Link was smiling at her. Surprisingly, she did the same thing back at him.

However, the moment was interrupted when Impa (who stopped playing her ocarina) and Pikachu (who stopped dancing) called Zelda, snapping her back to reality.

"Zelda!"

"Pika!"

Zelda turned around and gasped when she saw some guards heading their way. Pikachu took the bag, and was about to escape with Impa and Zelda. Suddenly, the guards appeared, and one of them grabbed Impa by her arms while the ocarina fell out of her hands and landed on the ground.

"Zelda! Help me!" Impa cried.

"Hey! Let her go!" Zelda yelled at the guard, glaring at him.

Another guard yanked Zelda by her arm. The guards that attacked Zelda and Impa were named Wario and his twin brother, Waluigi.

Wario wore a yellow shirt and yellow hat with a letter W in a circle, purple overalls, and a green shoes. He also had a black mustache. Waluigi wore a purple shirt, which matched the color of his hat, and it also had a letter W in a circle, blue overalls and orange shoes. Like Wario, Waluigi also had a black mustache. Waluigi was the one who grabbed Zelda, while Wario grabbed Impa.

"Alright, Sheikah, where'd you get the money?" Waluigi questioned, taking the bag from her grasp.

"For your information, we earned it! Now let her go!" Zelda demanded.

"Sheikah don't earn money," said Waluigi.

"They steal it," Wario finished Waluigi's sentence, squeezing Impa's arms even tighter, who struggled to break free from his grasp.

"Oh, and I suppose you'd know a lot about stealing," Impa growled, getting ready to take out her sword.

"You hear that, Wario? Looks like we've got ourselves some troublemakers," Waluigi snickered.

"Yeah! Maybe a day in the stocks will cool the both of you down!" Wario smirked at Impa who spat at him and he let her go. Pikachu knocked both Wario and Waluigi (who eventually released Zelda) to the ground. Meanwhile, Pikachu, Zelda and Impa (who immediately grabbed the ocarina after Wario let her go) split up.

"Come back here, Sheikah!" Waluigi shouted, trying to go after the trio with Wario. Luckily, Link blocked their way with Epona, knocking both Wario and Waluigi to the ground.

"Epona, sit," Link ordered. Epona did what she was told and sat on Waluigi, who fell into the mud. The people who saw this laughed at him.

"Oh! Dear, I'm sorry!" Link stated, pretending to feel sorry for Waluigi, when he was really laughing inside. "Naughty horse, naughty!" Link looked at Epona, and pointed a finger at her. "She's just impossible. Really, I can't take her anywhere."

Zelda smiled at Link, and ran off with Pikachu to find Impa.

"Get this thing off me!" Waluigi begged.

"I'll teach you a lesson, peasant!" Wario cracked his knuckles, getting ready to take his revenge on Link and Epona.

Link smirked at Wario, pulled out his sword from his shield, and pointed it at him.

"You were saying... Lieutenant?"

"Oh! C-c-c-Captain!" Wario panicked and saluted Link, "At your service, sir!"

Link planted his sword on the ground next to Waluigi's face.

"I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but the Palace of Justice?" Link said, still smirking at their stupidity.

Finally, he helped Waluigi up, and he and Wario led him to the Palace of Justice. Along the way, Link saw some coins lying on the ground next to a beggar who was cloaked in black, and dropped the money into a bag. After he left, the "beggar", who turned out to be Zelda with Pikachu on her shoulder, pulled her hood and watched Link walk away from them. Zelda was shocked and wondered how Link knew she was wearing a disguise, and why he would help people like her and Impa, a Sheikah, even though he didn't know who they were.

When Link got to the Palace of Justice, he glanced at it with awe and wonder. He had never seen anything quite like it. The Palace of Justice was a really tall building, almost like a castle, with very high towers like Notre Dame's. Finally, Link went inside and walked into thte dungeon where he saw Ganondorf watching one of the prisoners being tortured.

"Stop," Ganondorf commanded one of the guards.

"Sir?"

"Ease up, wait between lashes. Otherwise the old sting will dull him to the new."

"Yes, sir."

Link felt bad for the poor man who was being tortured. He didn't deserve to be mistreated. Link's already seen enough bloodshed. He didn't want to have to go through that again. If only there was something that Link could have done to help the man. But sadly, he had no choice but to get used to it since he was going to be the Captain of the Guard after all.

Ganondorf turned around and noticed Link's prescence and walked over to his side.

"Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Link, home from the wars," said Ganondorf.

"Reporting for duty as ordered, sir," Link replied sternly, trying to hide the tone of disgust in his voice. Ganondorf circled him for a little bit, and then came to his right side, putting a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Your service record precedes you, Link," Ganondorf continued, "I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your caliber."

"And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it," Link stated.

"Yes," Ganondorf agreed, "You know, my last Captain of the Guard was um... well, let's just say that he was a bit of a disappointment to me."

While Ganondorf was used to hearing the prisoner's screams and sounds of whip lashing, Link obviously wasn't.

"Well, no matter. Perhaps you'll whip my men into shape," Ganondorf stated with a smirk.

"Why thank you. I-I'm very honored, sir," Link stuttered as Ganondorf led him to the balcony. A look of disdain appeared on Ganondorf's face and he continued talking to Link.

"You've come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled."

"Misled, sir?" Link raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Look, Captain. Sheikah," Ganondorf pointed to a group of Sheikah down on the streets below. Among them were Zelda and Impa playing music again while Pikachu danced to it.

Link smiled at Zelda while watching her play her harp. The way she plucked the strings of it so gracefully warmed his heart. It was almost as if he saw an angel, and that angel was her. Unfortunately, Ganondorf's voice snapped Link back to reality.

"The Sheikah live outside of the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the peoples' lowest instincts," Ganondorf stepped away from Link and then turned around to face him with a look of hatred on his face, "And they must... be... stopped."

Link was shocked when he heard this. The mother's words to her daughter about Zelda and Impa echoed in his mind:

 _"They're Sheikah. They'll steal us blind."_

Remembering the incident from earlier that day, Link immediately asked Ganondorf, "I was summoned from the wars, to capture a shadow folk who can see through illusions and read minds?"

"Ah, the the real war, Captain," Ganondorf pointed at the Sheikah again, "Is what you see before you." He walked to the rail and continued talking to Link. Then, he looked at a tile and saw three ants crawling on it.

"For twenty years I have been taking care of the Sheikah...," Ganondorf crushed the ants with his fingers, "one... by... one."

He then picked up the tile and more ants crawled under it.

"And yet, for all my success, they have thrived," Ganondorf turned to Link, "I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city. A nest if you will," Ganondorf chortled with a smirk, "They call it, "The Court Of Miracles.""

"What are we going to do about it, sir?" Link asked, trying to keep his composure in check.

Ganondorf slammed the tile, squashing the ants inside of it.

"You make your point quite vividly, sir," Link agreed, and Ganondorf placed a hand on him.

"You know, I like you, Captain. Shall we?"

Suddenly, the sounds of fanfare echoed throughout Paris.

"Oh, duty calls," Ganondorf groaned, realizing that the Feast of Fools was about to start, "Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Captain?" he asked Link.

"Not recently, sir," Link replied.

"Then this should be quite an edcuation for you. Come along," said Ganonodorf, and the two men were off to the Feast of Fools.

* * *

 **Okay, so you know how Esmeralda wears a cloak so that she can hide from Frollo? Well, like Esmeralda, Zelda also wears a cloak, which I kind of got that idea from one of the "Zelda" games, "Twilight Princess." Except Zelda wears the cloak and mourns for her people after Zant covers Hyrule with twilight. But it's the same cloak from "Twilight Princess"** **that she wears in my story. Yes, I know that Pikachu isn't a Sheikah either. Let's just say that Pikachu's been with Zelda since childhood. Also, when Link is asking Ganondorf about** **how** **the Sheikah** **(a.k.a.** **the gypsies)** **"can see through illusions and read minds", I'm referring to the Lens Of Truth and the Mask Of Truth from "Ocarina Of Time" (they also appear in "Majora's Mask"). While the Lens Of Truth allows you to see through illusions,** **the Mask of Truth** **allows you to speak to Gossip Stones and** **read the minds of animals (the latter is only in "Majora's Mask" though). It's kind of like how in "Twilight Princess", Link as a wolf can talk to animals. Alright, so in the next chapter, it's the Feast of Fools, and the next song from the movie - "Topsy Turvy." See you later, and please read and review! :D**


	4. Chapter 3: The Feast Of Fools

"The Star Warrior Of Notre Dame." Chapter 3: The Feast Of Fools.  
-

 **While this was a fun chapter for me to write, it was also kind of sad. Again, for those of you who've seen the movie, you know what I'm talking about. Now, this chapter is going to start off all happy and exciting, but later on it will get very serious. Anyway, enjoy.**

Disclaimer:  
I do not own "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" or "Super Smash Bros." No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved, and therefore belong to their respectful owners. This is just for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money off of this.

Notes:  
 _Italics = thoughts, flashbacks and singing._

* * *

Meanwhile, Kirby snuck out of Notre Dame using a cloak as a disguise to hide from Ganondorf, thanks to Mario, Luigi and Peach's encouragement, and was off to the Feast of Fools. Although Kirby feared that Ganondorf would find out that he left Notre Dame without his permission, Kirby couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to make his dream come true by spending one day in the outside world, surrounded by other people.

As Kirby climbed down the sides of Notre Dame, he could hear the sounds of people laughing, cheering and singing.

 _"Come one, come all!  
Leave your loops and and milking stools,  
Coop the hens and pen the mules."  
_

Kirby grabbed onto a pole to get a closer look at the festival. Suddenly, a rope that he held onto unfastened, sending him flying into the middle of the street.

 _"Come one, come all!  
Close the churches and the schools.  
It's the day for breaking rules,  
Come and join the Feast of..."_

Then, after Kirby put his hood back on, Sonic popped out of nowhere and shouted:

"Fools!"

He was surrounded by a burst of confetti and dark robes, which of course were prepared for this spectacular occasion. Men and women appeared and marched on the streets.

 _"Oh no. I have to get out of here before Master finds out,"_ Kirby worried and tried to head back to Notre Dame, only to be grabbed by Sonic who spun him around in a circle, let him go and then held onto a pole as he continued the song.

 _"Once a year we throw a party here  
_ _in town."_

Sonic jumped off the pole and landed on the ground, making a puddle splash onto the ground underneath him.

 _"Once a year we turn all Paris  
upside down."_

One man passed by Sonic and turned into a clown.

 _"Every man's a king and every king's  
_ _a clown."_

As Sonic continued singing, he noticed Kirby trying to hide from the crowd only to be followed by Sonic. Kirby hid behind some balloons, but Sonic caught up to him and cut them. Then, Kirby found himself surrounded by a group of children, only to be wacked by Sonici's puppet of Ganondorf.

 _"Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day,  
It's the day the devil in us gets  
_ _released._

 _It's the day we mock the prig and  
shock the priest.  
Everything is topsy turvy at the Feast  
of Fools!"_

"Topsy turvy!"

Kirby left Sonic's tent and saw a group of men led by dogs who wore leashes and walked past Kirby.

 _"Topsy turvy!"_

"Everything is upsy-daisy!"

"Topsy turvy!"

Sonic found Kirby again and spun him who tried to flee once more only to be led by some cancan girls, laughing. It wasn't because of Kirby, but rather because they were enjoying the festival.

 _"Everyone is acting crazy.  
Dross is gold and weeds are a  
_ _bouquet,  
_ _That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day!"_

Suddenly, Kirby lost his balance, falling into a curtain and landed on the ground inside a tent, frightening a woman who was getting ready to join everyone at the festival.

"Hey! Are you alright?" the woman asked.

Kirby looked away, trying to hide his face from her with his cape.

"I-I didn't mean to, I'm sorry...," he stuttered, blushing with embarrassment.

"Well, you're not hurt, are you?" the woman came closer to Kirby, "Here, let me see.'

"No! No, wait!" Kirby cried, but it was too late. The woman removed Kirby's cape. Then, he found himself face-to-face with Zelda.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed in disgust at Kirby's face.

"See? No harm done," Zelda said to Kirby with a smile. Luckily, she wasn't startled by his appearance, much to his relief.

"Just try to be a little more careful," Zelda led him out of the tent.

"I... I will."

Zelda closed the tent, continuing to get dressed. Then, right when Impa was about to walk in to check on Zelda, she noticed Kirby come out who accidentally bumped into her.

"Oh!" Kirby exclaimed and looked at Impa, "Hi."

Instead of groaning in disgust or flinching at the sight of Kirby's face like Pikachu did, Impa greeted Kirby with a genuine smile.

"Hello. I hope you're enjoying the festival."

"I... I am, thank you," Kirby replied.

Before Impa went back inside the tent, she looked at Kirby and gave him one last smile.

"Oh, and by the way, great mask."

Kirby sighed in relief. As long as he was wearing a "mask," or so everyone thought, then he'd be just fine. Unfortunately, he was once again grabbed by someone, and found himself in the center of the crowd.

 _"Topsy turvy!"_

 _"Beat the drums and blow the_  
 _trumpets!"_

 _"Topsy turvy!"_

"Join the buns and thieves and  
 _strumpets,  
_ _Streaming in from Chartres to  
_ _Calais._

 _Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy_  
 _On the sixth of "Januervy."_

 _All because it's Topsy Turvy Day!"_

Meanwhile, a carriage appeared on the street, and out came Ganondorf, who arrived at the festival. As he was walking past the guards, they bowed at his prescence, and each of them greeted him with the words, "Your Majesty."

Then, Ganondorf went to his throne and sat on it, watching the festival. Even though he didn't want to be here, not wanting to stay another minute, he had no choice but to watch.

 _"Such a shame that Kirby didn't go. Oh well,"_ Ganondorf thought, and looked back at Notre Dame with a smirk on his face, _"Good boy, Kirby."_

Then, Sonic began to sing again with a smile on his face, ready to show everyone his presentation. The crowd was getting even more excited.

 _"Come one, come all!  
Hurry, hurry, here's your chance,  
See the mystery and romance."_

Sonic came to Ganondorf's side and jumped on him, much to his annoyance. Sonic landed on the ground again and continued to sing. He then focused his attention back at Kirby and pulled him towards the stage. Kirby turned around and saw Impa going onstage to join Sonic.

 _"Come one, come all!  
See the finest girl in France._

 _Make an entrance to entrance.  
_ _Dance, Zelda the Sheikah,  
_ _Dance!"_

On the last word, Impa threw a Deku nut on the ground and disappeared in a flash, while Sonic leapt off the stage and left the scene. Suddenly, Zelda appeared onstage, taking Impa's place and smiled at the crowd, taking everyone by surprise who clapped and cheered for her as she began to dance erotically.

Zelda wore a red dress with gold details and a motif on the front, brown boots, long red gloves, golden shoulderplates and a golden diadem with a purple jewel on it. On her motif were three triangles, and a red bird, also known as a Loftwing. She also wore brown boots, red earrings and a gold necklace with three triangles.

 **(Note: Okay.** **Basically, Zelda's wearing her second costume in "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" and "Super Smash Bros. 4.")**

"Look at that disgusting display," Ganondorf scoffed in annoyance.

"Yes, sir!" said Link, not paying attention to Ganondorf and smiled at Zelda, enchanted by her beauty – the way the lines of her body moved swiftly to the music, and how she twirled her dress made all the men in the crowd fall in love with her.

Then, Zelda ran to Ganondorf, sat on him and gave him a lascivious smirk while wrapping her thin, smooth hands around his neck. His eyes widened in amazement as he gazed deeply into her seductive sapphire eyes, almost as if she bewitched him. Yes, Ganondorf had seen so many women in his life, but none of them were as beautiful as Zelda was. For she was like an angel in his eyes. However, unlike Kirby and Link who were enamored with Zelda's beauty and thought of her as an angel sent from heaven, Ganondorf saw her as an angel sent from hell – a dark angel who danced like the devil himself.

Yet... he wanted her.

Zelda traced a finger around Ganondorf's lips and leaned forward to kiss him, whose heart began to pound wildly. But instead, she grabbed his cape and put it over his head. Ganondorf growled and put it back on. She was so close to kissing him, but much to his dismay, it didn't happen.

While Zelda resumed her dance, she did a somersault and sat on the ground winking at Kirby, who turned away, blushing. Finally, Zelda grabbed a pole, spun around it, leapt off of it and bowed while the crowd (and Kirby who smiled at her) clapped for her and threw coins at her, including Link. Sonic reappeared onstage and cried:

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance!"

Sonic sang:

 _"Here it is, the moment you've been  
_ _waiting for!  
_ _Here it is, you know exactly what's in  
_ _store!"_

Some people in the crowd snickered and elbowed each other, leaving Kirby confused at what was about to happen.

 _"_ _Now's the time we laugh until our  
_ _sides get sore,  
_ _Now it's time we crown the King of  
_ _Fools!"_

"You all remember last year's king?" he asked the crowd.

An ape named Donkey Kong (a.k.a. DK, hence the letters on his red tie) who was last year's King of Fools sat on the throne, waving at the crowd with a big grin on his face.

 _"So make a face that's horrible and  
_ _frightening!  
_ _Make a face as gruesome as a  
_ _gargoyle's wing!  
_ _For the face that's ugliest will be the  
_ _King of Fools!  
_ _Why?"_

 _"Topsy turvy!"_

 _"Ugly folks, forget your shyness!"_

With a smile on her face, Zelda spotted Kirby in the crowd once again, took his hand and brought him onstage while Impa joined them.

 _"Topsy turvy!"_

 _"You could soon be called Your_  
 _Highness!"_

Sonic put an arm around Kirby and grinned at him, who gently pushed him next to the contestants, eager, yet a little nervous to find out who would be crowned the King of Fools. During all this, Kirby was unaware that his cape fell off.

 _"Put your foulest features on display, be the King of Topsy Turvy Day!"_ the crowd sang.

Impa helped Zelda remove the masks off the other contestants' faces. But each time they did it, the crowd would boo at them (the contestants).

Suddenly, when Zelda finally got to Kirby, she tried pulling off his "mask", only to realize that she was touching his "real" face, causing her to gasp in horror.

"Oh my God!" Impa cried, her eyes widening in shock. The crowd looked at Kirby in fear.

"My God, what is that thing?!"

"Is that a mask?!"

"No, it's his face!"

"He's hideous!"

"It's the bellringer from Notre Dame!"

Ganondorf stood up and gaped at Kirby in disbelief, realizing that his own "son" betrayed him.

 _"I thought I told you to stay put, Kirby, but you disobeyed me!"_ Ganondorf pondered and glared at him in disappointment.

Meanwhile, Kirby could feel everyone's eyes piercing at him with shock and horror. Ganondorf's words about the outside world echoed in his mind:

 _"You are deformed, and you are ugly. You're a monster, Kirby."_

Kirby's heart pounded really fast. The crowd's insults about him were almost too overwhelming for him to bear. He wanted to run away from everyone and go back to the bell tower so the people wouldn't laugh at him.

 _"Oh no. What have I done?"_ Kirby mused, covered his face in shame and was almost about to cry. Luckily, Sonic was the only one in the crowd who didn't gasp or groan in disgust at Kirby's face. Not wanting the festival to end so suddenly because of this incident, Sonic jumped back onstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic!" he told everyone, "We asked for the ugliest face in Paris and here he is! Kirby, the Star Warrior of Notre Dame!" Sonic took out the King of Fools crown and placed it on Kirby's head. Kirby was surprised, yet confused at the same time. The crowd lifted up Kirby and carried him through the streets of Paris while Sonic walked ahead of them. Confetti and flowers flew all around Kirby.

"Everybody!" Sonic shouted, and the crowd sang with him.

 _"Once a year we throw a party here  
_ _in town."_

 _"Hail to the king!"_

 _"Once a year we turn all Paris_  
 _upside down."_

 _"Oh, what a king!"_

" _Once a year,_ the ugliest will wear a  
 _crown!"_

The crowd led Kirby to DK's throne and threw DK off of it.

DK glared at the crowd and watched them carry Kirby away, who sat in his previous throne and stormed off in a huff with his friend Diddy (who like DK was also a monkey) by his side.

"Girls, give a kiss!" Sonic cheered and they pecked Kirby on the cheeks, making him blush. He waved at everyone with a big smile on his face, including Ganondorf, who unlike Kirby was rather livid.

 _"Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day!"_

 _"We've never had a king like this."_

Finally, Kirby was brought to a platform and the crowd cheered wildly for him as he was being placed on it.

 _"And it's the day we do the things  
_ _that we deplore,  
_ _On the other three-hundred and  
_ _sixty-four.  
_ _Once a year we love to drop in  
_ _Where the beer is never stoppin  
_ _For the chance to pop some  
_ _popinjay."_

Sonic gave Kirby a scepter, which of course had a little crown on top of it, making him smile as it popped open some more confetti around him.

" _And pick a king who'll put the "top"  
_ _in  
_ _Topsy Turvy Day!  
_ _Mad and crazy upsy-daisy, Topsy  
_ _Turvy Day!"_

Meanwhile, Luigi, Mario and Peach watched the festival from the top of Notre Dame with jubilant shouts.

"Alright, Kirby!" Luigi cried.

"We knew you could do it!" Mario cheered.

"Oh, thank goodness," Peach sighed in relief while putting a hand over her chest.

"Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!" the crowd chanted.

"Thank you, thank you! I love you all! Thank you!" Kirby rejoiced and laughed, still in shock that he was crowned the King of Fools. He cried in tears of joy, happy that the people accepted him for who he was and didn't boo at him like they did with the other would-be King of Fools contestants. So far this was the best day of his life.

Unfortunately, the moment was shattered when Wario and Waluigi watched the festival from the sidelines and sneered at Kirby.

"Hey, Waluigi. Do you think he's ugly now? Watch this!"

Suddenly, Wario took a tomato and threw it at Kirby. Kirby gasped, and touched his face where the tomato hit him.

"Now that's ugly!" Wario taunted.

Kirby panicked and looked around trying to find the person who threw the tomato at him.

"Hail to the king!" Waluigi laughed, tossing an apple at Kirby, hitting him hard and almost lost his balance on the platform.

Encouraged by this, the crowd decided to join in and threw a bunch of items at Kirby, including fruit.

The crowd started laughing at Kirby and pointed fingers at him. They never showed this kind of behavior at the previous festivals. But this year was different. Out of all the people who were crowned the King of Fools, Kirby was the ugliest of them all.

One of them threw a turtle shell at Kirby, causing him to fall off the platform and tried to run away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, Star Warrior? The fun's just beginning!" a man jeered and threw a rope at Kirby.

"Get him!" another man shouted.

Kirby struggled to break free and tried to flee, but two men pulled the rope that was around him and dragged him back to the stage.

"Tie him down!" a man yelled, flinging the rope at Kirby once more while four other people tied down his arms and feet.

Finally, Kirby ripped the rope around his body and feet. He tried to run, but one of the people grabbed him by his arm and hauled him back onstage once more. This time, there was no escape for Kirby as two other men hopped on the platform and tied up his arms and feet once again.

Then, the men started spinning the platform while everyone else continued to throw the items and fruit at Kirby.

Meanwhile, Zelda put her regular clothes back on and left her tent.

Then, right when she was about to leave with Impa, she heard the noise of shouts and laughter, and wondered what all the commotion was about. Once Zelda realized what was happening, she widened her eyes in shock and turned to Impa.

"Oh no! Impa, we must do something!" Zelda cried.

"Zelda, no. We can't get involved. There's nothing we can do," Impa replied.

"But it's my fault! I'm the one who got him into the mess!" Zelda argued and looked back at the crowd with anger in her eyes, "Now it's time for me to make up for my mistake."

Kirby looked at Ganondorf, who was watching the scene with a look of contempt on his face.

"Master, please! Help me!" Kirby wailed.

But Ganondorf did nothing and turned away from Kirby. Link, who had enough of this torment, looked at Ganondorf.

"Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty," said Link.

"In a moment, Captain," Ganondorf stated, "A lesson needs to be learned here."

Then, the crowd went silent, catching Ganondorf and Link's attention as Zelda ascended the steps to the stage.

She slowly walked up to the platform where the bruised Kirby was, and looked at him with sorrow.

"Please, don't be afraid," Zelda said.

Kirby flinched at this, and shut his eyes tightly, thinking that she was going to hurt him too.

"I'm sorry," she continued, and took out a handkerchief, wiping Kirby's face with it and knelt down next to him, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

To Kirby, Zelda truly was an angel sent from heaven to save him from this cruel world and from Ganondorf, the man who didn't care about him and only cared about himself.

"Th-Thank you...," Kirby finally said with tears in his eyes as Zelda smiled at him and hugged him.

"You! Sheikah girl!" Ganondorf yelled as Zelda stopped hugging Kirby and looked at Ganondorf, "Get down at once!"

"Yes, your Majesty," said Zelda, who stood up, "Just as soon as I free this poor creature."

"I forbid it!" Ganondorf objected.

But Zelda refused to listen to him and she took out a dagger, freeing Kirby by cutting the ropes that he was attached to.

Impa, who watched Zelda's confrontation with Ganondorf from the sidelines, smiled at her bravery.

 _"Well done, Zelda. That's my girl."_

"How dare you defy me!" Ganondorf growled, pointing a finger at Zelda.

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people!" Zelda snapped at Ganondorf while pointing to Kirby, "You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!"

"SILENCE!" Ganondorf hollered.

"JUSTICE!" Zelda screamed as she raised a fist in the air and helped Kirby get up.

"Mark my words, Sheikah. You will pay for this insolence," Ganondorf warned Zelda.

"Then it appears we have crowned the wrong fool," she said with a smirk, taking the King of Fools crown off of Kirby's head, "The only fool I see... is you!"

She threw the crown in front of Ganondorf's throne, making the crowd laugh. Ganondorf growled at Zelda's defiance and said to Link, "Captain Link, arrest her."

Link snapped his fingers and signaled Ganondorf's guards to catch Zelda as they rode to the platform. Impa jumped to her side, taking out a sword to protect her.

"Well, let's see...," Zelda mumbled and counted the guards, trying to figure out how many guards she'd have to face in order to get past them, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine... so there's ten of you and one of us. Oh, what are some poor innocent girls like us supposed to do?"

Zelda covered her eyes and pretended to cry, causing Impa to throw a Deku Nut at her, making them both disappear.

"Witchcraft!" Ganondorf gasped in disbelief.

"Oh, boys! Over here!" a voice called.

The guards turned their heads and saw Zelda (now disguised as a female Sheikah named Sheik) and Impa leaning on two poles with Pikachu next to Zelda.

"What the?! Who's that?!" a guard questioned, referring to Sheik (a.k.a. Zelda).

"Don't just stand there, you fools!" Ganondorf growled, "I don't care who that is! Just get the girl and the old woman!"

"Yes, sir!"

Impa and Sheik looked at each other and nodded their heads, causing them to jump off the platform and split up while attacking the guards.

Sheik hopped on the crowd, letting them carry her away. After landing on the ground, the guards gained on her and Pikachu.

Three of Ganondorf's guards who were on horseback went to Impa who stood there with her arms crossed.

"Alright, gentlemen. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

The guards glared at her and took out their swords.

"Good answer," Impa smirked, took out her sword and charged towards the guards. She swung her sword and knocked both the guards off their horses.

One of the guards wiped the blood off their cheeks and growled at Impa.

"You bitch. Now you're gonna pay."

"You'll have to catch me first," Impa laughed and led the guards on a wild goose chase.

Meanwhile, three guards ran to Sheik and were about to kill her and Pikachu.

"Sheik!" Impa called, who was on her horse. Sheik and Pikachu hopped on the horse behind Impa and galloped away from the guard, who were still hot on their trail.

Sheik looked behind them to see more guards running towards them. She took out some needles and knocked some of the guards to the ground. She then hopped off of Impa's horse, and threw a chain on the ground, electrocuting some of the guards.

"Now, Pikachu! Use your Thundershock!" Sheik cried.

Pikachu came to Sheik's side.

"PIKA... CHU!" Pikachu screamed and electrocuted them, causing them to pass out.

"You're mine now," Wario chortled.

"I don't think so," came the voice of Sheik who disappeared in a puff of smoke and then reappeared behind Wario with her arms crossed, a smirk showing on her face.

"What the?! How did you...?!" Wario gasped.

"What? You thought I was going to let you kill me? Well, unfortunately for you, you're too late," Sheik stated.

"Huh?" Wario asked.

Sheik gave a mischievous smile at Wario, and took out a bow which had a light arrow.

"Uh-oh," Wario whimpered.

Sheik shot the light arrow at Wario, knocking him unconscious.

"What a woman!" Link exclaimed with a smile on his face, amazed at Sheik's cleverness.

Impa (who was still on horseback) was being chased by two guards, until she noticed Sheik jumping over Ganondorf's throne.

"Sheik!" she called, throwing a staff at Sheik who threw it at the guards, only for them to get caught in between and accidentally bumped into Ganondorf's throne while on their horses.

Ganondorf tried to flee, but the curtains collapsed on him, cuasing his cape to come off in the process.

The crowd cheered for Sheik and Impa's performance and both girls hopped back onstage.

Impa threw another Deku Nut, and disappeared with Sheik once again, while Ganondorf removed the curtain just in time to see them vanish without a trace.

Angered at this, Ganondorf turned around and glared at Kirby, who looked at him for a second, but eventually looked away, knowing that he had disappointed his master, who was not happy... not one bit.

Ganondorf got on his horse and rode over to Link.

"Find them, Captain," Ganondorf growled, "I want them alive."

"Yes, sir," Link understood while the guards rudely pushed the people out of their way, "Seal off the area, men, find the Sheikah girls and do not harm them!"

Ganondorf went up to Kirby who was still sitting on the platform. Kirby, who was still kind of happy that Zelda saved his life, now found himself staring deeply into Ganondorf's cold and dark glare.

Although not a word was spoken between the two, the look on Ganondorf's face said it all:  
 _  
"You deliberately disobeyed me, Kirby. How could you? Why?"_

Finally, with tears in his eyes, Kirby gazed down at the floor and replied:

"I'm sorry, Master. I will never disobey you again."

While Kirby was on his way back to Notre Dame, the crowd stepped away from him, while the children stared at him in fear. One woman called Kirby hideous.

It was then that Kirby realized that if he had not gone to the Feast of Fools and listened to Ganondorf, then none of this would have ever happened.

After going back inside of Notre Dame and closing the doors, Kirby ran back to his room, collapsed on the bed and began to cry.

Mario, Luigi and Peach who watched Kirby go back inside of Notre Dame, walked up to his bed to try and comfort him.

Finally, Luigi was the one who spoke.

"Kirby... are you okay?"

Mario tapped Luigi's shoulder, and moved his head to the left, signaling that Kirby would want to be alone for a little bit. So Peach led the boys to the window.

As the trio walked away from Kirby, Peach looked back at him with a look of sorrow in her eyes.

The only sounds that echoed throughout Kirby's room were his heartbroken sobs.

All Kirby wanted to do was to spend one day in the outside world and be around other people.

To Kirby, not only was Notre Dame his "sanctuary", but also his "prison" because of Ganondorf who took his life and freedom away from him... everything... all gone.

Now... what was Kirby goiing to do?

Meanwhile, after Kirby left, a woman with a black cloak made her way inside of Notre Dame, catching Link's attention, who decided to follow her.

* * *

 **Aww, poor Kirby. Ganondorf, you're such a big and heartless jerk for not helping your son. Especially you, Frollo. Don't worry, Kirby. Zelda, Link, Impa and Sonic (other than Mario, Luigi and Peach obviously). The part where Kirby** **runs back to his room and starts crying was inspired by another Disney movie, "The Little Mermaid." (*SPOILERS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE.*) There's this one scene where King Triton (Ariel's father** **and the King of Atlantica** **) finds out that Ariel went to the surface without his permission (like Quasimodo,** **Ariel also dreams about wanting to be a part of the outside world, but can't because she's a mermaid, and Triton, who's a merman, says that the outside world is dangerous, and that humans are bad, so Quasimodo and Ariel are kind of similar in some ways; he's also similar to Rapunzel from another Disney movie, "Tangled", but that's another story), and he destroys her grotto (including the statue of Prince Eric, who Ariel saved during a shipwreck and she fell madly in love with him), which obviously makes her very upset. I kind of wish that they would have added that in "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame", where you see Quasimodo (except Frollo doesn't destroy his things, he just glares at him) running back to his room and crying because obviously disobeyed Frollo, like how Ariel disobeyed Triton, and the people (excluding Esmeralda, Phoebus and Clopin) made fun of him because of him being deformed and all. In fact this one time, while I was rewatching "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame", I realized that I can relate myself to Quasimodo. Now I'm sure that some of you who've seen this movie are probably going to tell me, "There are some people who can relate to Quasimodo." However, I have a good reason why I can relate to him.** **You see, like** **Quasimodo, I was also shunned and bullied (hence the part in the movie when the crowd was bullying him) because I have Asperger's Syndrome (which is a neurological disorder that has to do with Autism; I also have ADHD, which stands for Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, which is why I'm a very talkative person, and have a very short attention span), and we both have trouble fitting in with other people, which is why the song "Out There" (his version of the song, the first part is when he sings with Frollo) kind of reminds me of myself because obviously like I said before – Quasimodo and I want to be a part of the outside world (which is what the song "Out There" is about), without being judged for who we are. In other words, like** **Quasimodo** **and Esmeralda, I'm also** **an outcast. Like Esmeralda said - "What do they have against people who are different anyway?", right? Sometimes, I feel the same way. But on the bright side, both Quasimodo and I are very talented (and smart) – he makes figurines and models of buildings (I mean, hey, at least he has something to do while he's up in the bell tower), and I love to write and sing. That's how we express ourselves by showing off our creativity. Oh, like me, he also loves music. I mean, hey, people don't call him the bellringer of Notre Dame for nothing. Another one of my favorite scenes is at the beginning when he's teaching that little bird how to fly. It's such a cute scene and shows how kind and gentle he is. Looking back on the movie (I was like 2 when the movie came out), I wasn't scared of Quasimodo. It makes me think to myself, "Who would want to pick on someone who's so sweet and innocent like Quasimodo?" I'm looking at you, Frollo (*glares at Frollo*). But like Quasimodo and Esmeralda, I also stand up for myself and fight for what I believe in and I stand up for those who are born with disabilities (and** **for** **those who aren't) that are also being bullied, because people with Asperger's (including myself) are also known to be the target of bullying (mostly kids) just because they were born differently. There's also a quote that my grandfather (my mom's dad) taught me before he passed away in 2007, and this reminds me so much of Quasimodo - "Much of the beauty and truth in life is not in what we see, but often in what we don't see, but believe." If Quasimodo was real (which I know that he obviously isn't), that's what I would have told him and that for the people (excluding Phoebus and Esmeralda and the gargoyles who cared about him) who bullied him, they have to look for the things that they can't see, and that they can't always judge a book by its cover. My grandfather also told me that once in a letter that he wrote for me when I was born, and he said that they were things that it took him a lifetime to learn. Anyway, I just wanted to share my feelings on the topic, and hopefully you'll understand me a little bette** **r. People like us who have Asperger's Syndrome, Autism and ADHD need to be understood, not misunderstood. But you could find out more about Asperger's, Autism and ADHD because I don't want to make this author note too long like I already have. Now, according to the Disney Wiki, Esmeralda's red dress is actually considered bad luck (the color red) to gypsies. Also, her red dress, which had a purple sash around her waist and sleeves, is a reference to the Whore of Babylon. In the Disney version, Esmeralda's eyes are green (green eyes were often consider to be a sign of either magic, evil/and or witchcraft), and her name means "emerald" in both Portuguese and Spanish. But in the original "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" novel, Esmeralda's eye color is actually black, so she was named after the emerald amulet around her neck. The items that the crowd were throwing at Kirby were from the "Super Smash Bros." series, in case you're wondering, and Sheik's moves in the chapter are also based on her real-life moves in "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" and "Super Smash Bros. 4." Oh, and in the first episode of the "Kirby" anime, "Kirby: Right Back At Ya!", when Kirby arrives in Cappy Town, like Quasimodo, the people also call Kirby a monster, but eventually grow to accept him. I'm not sure if anyone here remembers the anime. Anyway, please don't forget to read and review and Chapter 4 is coming soon. Love you guys! Bye! :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Inside Of Notre Dame

"The Star Warrior Of Notre Dame." Chapter 4: Inside Of Notre Dame.

 **And now, here's another one of my favorite songs from "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" - "God Help The Outcasts." Enjoy.**

Disclaimer:  
I do not own "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" or "Super Smash Bros." No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved, and therefore belong to their respectful owners. This is just for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money off of this.

Notes:  
 _Italics = thoughts, flashbacks and singing._

* * *

As Zelda went inside of Notre Dame with Pikachu by her side, she removed her hood, and was stunned at the beauty of the cathedral. Each window, pillar and arch seemed to fill Zelda and Pikachu with light. There were candles all around the church, and Zelda could hear the monks singing. To Zelda, Notre Dame was like heaven, for she had never been here before, not since she and Impa first moved to Paris five years ago.

Yet... this place reminded Zelda of the Temple of Time back in Hyrule.

After taking a few steps, Zelda stopped, and put a hand over her necklace, the one that her beloved father, Gaepora, the King of Hyrule, had given her on her 12th birthday.

 _"Father...,"_ Zelda thought to herself as a memory of Gaepora came to her mind and closed her eyes.

* * *

 _Flashback (five years ago, 1477)..._

 _Zelda sat on her bed with Pikachu at her side, and looked at the photograph of her as a baby with her parents and Impa. It was_ _taken on the day of Zelda's birth, and after Gaepora had announced it to everyone in Hyrule. Unfortunately, ten years later, Deena, Gaepora's wife and Zelda's mother, passed away of an illness, leaving Gaepora and Zelda heartbroken... especially Gaepora, who loved her very much. But at least they had Impa to watch after them. Zelda looked up to Impa as a mother, and in Impa's eyes was like the daughter that she never had._

 _Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted_ _Zelda's thoughts._

 _"Zelda?"_

 _"Oh. Yes?_ _Come in."_

 _The door opened, and there stood Gaepora_ _who walked to her._

 _"Daddy. What are you doing here?" she asked._

 _"I just wanted to check on you and see how you were doing," he responded._

 _"I'm fine...," Zelda replied, looking away from Gaepora and_ _sighed._

 _"You were thinking of her again, weren't you?" he asked in a solemn tone._

 _"Yes. I miss her so much, Daddy."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Daddy?" Zelda spoke._

 _"Yes?"_

 _She looked at him._

 _"Will I ever see Mommy again?"_

 _Gaepora sighed._

 _"Of course you will,_ _sweetheart... one day," he answered and put a hand on her shoulder, "I miss her too."_

 _Then, Gaepora took something out of one of his pockets, and showed it to Zelda, whose eyes widened._

 _"What's this?" she questioned._

 _"This is a golden necklace, and it is a piece of the Triforce of Wisdom. You are well aware about the story of the Triforce, right?" Gaepora asked._

 _"Yes. It's a golden relic that was created by the goddesses – Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage. If someone with a righteous_ _heart has their wish granted on the Triforce, then it will lead to a golden age of prosperity. But if that person has an evil heart, the kingdom will inevitably fall into an age of darkness," Zelda understood._

 _"Correct. The three pieces of the Trifroce are Power, Wisdom, and Courage. You have the Triforce of Wisdom. Your mother wanted me to give this necklace to you until_ _you were older. She told me that you are to guard it with your life, and to make sure that nothing happens to it," Gaepora explained and put it Zelda's neck, who put a hand over it._

 _"Happy Birthday, Zelda,"_ _he told her with a smile._

 _"Thank you, Daddy. I promise that I'_ _ll take good care of it," she determined._

 _"Good," Gaepora said and hugged her._

 _"Hey, Daddy?" she asked._

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"Promise me that you won't let anything happen to you."_

 _"I promise," Gaepora vowed, and looked at Zelda, "But just know that if something were to happen to me, I promise that I'll never leave you._ _I'll always be with you... even in death... always."_

 _End of flashback..._

* * *

 _"Why, Father? Why did you have to go?_ _I miss you so much,"_ Zelda thought as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Pikachu walked up to her and leaned on her.

"I thought I might find you here," a voice spoke, snapping Zelda back to reality, who wiped away her tears and turned around only to find Link standing right behind her.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

Zelda glared at him, and kicked him to the ground, while grabbing his sword and pointed it at him in the process.

"You!" she growled.

"Easy, easy, I-I just shaved this morning," Link panicked, trying to crawl away from Zelda.

"Oh really? Well, I'm afraid you missed a spot, my friend," she responded with a smirk on her face as he backed away and leaned against the pillar.

"Alright, alright. Just, please. Calm down and give me a chance to apologize," Link replied.

"For what?" Zelda sneered, but Link snatched his sword away from her and kicked her to the ground.

"That, for example," Link smirked and stood up.

"Why you sneaky son of a bi-" Zelda snarled, giving Link a furious look.

"Ah, ah, ah, watch it – you're in a church!" Link warned.

"Oh, are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?" she replied with a smile and grabbed a candle holder. Luckily, before Zelda could hit him, Link took out his sword and fought with her. Other than than their voices, the only sounds that were heard in the cathedral were the sounds of clashing between Link's sword and the candle holder.

"Ha ha! Candlelight! Privacy! Music!" Link laughed, "Can't think of a better place for a hand-to-hand combat."

Luckily, Link blocked Zelda's attack right when she was about to whack him.

"Wow, I'm impressed! You fight almost as well as a man!" Link acknowledged.

"Funny, because I was going to say the same thing about you!" Zelda chuckled, tilting the candle holder and jabbed Link in the stomach with it.

"Hey! That was a little below the belt don't you think?" Link pouted.

"No, but this is!" Zelda smirked, banging Link on the head with the candle holder.

"Ow!" he yelped.

Pikachu pounced on Link's chest, and glared at him.

"Whoa! Okay, okay. Take it easy, little guy," Link whimpered. Pikachu got off of him and went back to Zelda.

"Pikachu doesn't take kindly to soldiers," said Zelda, ready to continue her fight with Link.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Uh, I noticed," Link replied, standing up again, and wiping the dirt off his clothes, and cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm Link. As in, a link to the past."

Zelda exchanged looks with Pikachu and smirked at Link.

"And you are...?" he asked.

"Is this an interrogation?" Zelda interrupted and Link put his sword back in his shield.

"It's called an introduction," LInk corrected.

"Wait, you're not arresting me?" Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"Not as long as you're in here," Link smiled at her, "I can't."

"Well, I guess you're not at all like the other soldiers I've met," she said, putting the candle holder back on the ground.

"Why thank you," he replied.

"So then... if you're not going to arrest me," Zelda crossed her arms, "What do you want?"

"Why, I'd like to know your name of course," he answered.

"It's Zelda," she told him with a smile.

"Zelda," Link repeated. "You know... you remind me of a girl I once knew."

"I do?" she inquired.

"She was very beautiful. We played together when we were kids," Link looked away from Zelda, "However, she disappeared, and I never saw her again."

"I'm sorry," Zelda frowned.

"I wonder if she still remembers me...," Link mused.

"Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't. But I hope you find her," Zelda reasurred him with a smile.

"Thank you. Oh, and personally, I think your name is better than mine," Link replied with a smile.

They stood there for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes.

 _"This man... where have I seen him before? He looks like that boy I met years ago,"_ Zelda pondered.

Pikachu scowled at Link.

"Chu...," he growled.

Suddenly, a booming voice echoed throughout the cathedral, interrupting the moment between them.

"Good work, Captain!" Link and Zelda turned around and saw Ganondorf standing at the entrance, "Now, arrest her!"

Pikachu hid behind Zelda.

Link looked at her, and whispered:

"Claim "Sanctuary!""

Zelda glared at him.

"Say it!" he said again in a hushed voice.

"You tricked me!" she growled. How could she have been so blind to fall for his trap? She trusted him, even though she didn't know who he was, until now.

And she was just starting to like him too.

"I'm waiting, Captain," Ganondorf spoke in a rather very impatient tone as he got closer to the two of them.

Link turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but she claims "Sanctuary." There's nothing I can do."

"Then drag her outside, and-" Ganondorf pointed at the doors.

"Ganondorf! You will not touch her!" came the voice of Lucario who walked to Zelda and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," Lucario said calmly, "King Ganondorf learned years ago...," he gave Ganondorf a serious look, "...to respect the sanctity of the church."

Ganondorf scowled at this, and snapped his fingers, signaling his guards to wait outside for him, and quickly hid behind a pillar.

Pikachu pat Link's legs with his tail, and pushed him out of the cathedral.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Link snapped, already getting annoyed with the mouse-type Pokemon.

 _"Thanks, Link,"_ Zelda thought with a smile.

Unfortunately, Ganondorf snuck up behind her and grabbed her by her arms, tightening them. She grunted in pain, trying to break free from his grasp.

"You think you've outwitted me," Ganondorf whispered into Zelda's ear, "But I am a very patient man, and Sheikah don't do well inside stone walls."

Zelda didn't budge when he sniffed her hair.

"What are you doing?" she snarled.

"I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck," he smirked while caressing her neck. Finally, Zelda broke free from Ganondorf's clutches, and once again found herself face-to-face with him, a look of hatred appearing in her eyes.

"I know what you were imagining, and I know who you are," she growled.

"Oh? Do you now, Sheikah?" Ganondorf sneered.

"Yes. You killed my father five years ago, when you attacked my people back in Hyrule," she spat.

"Hmm? I have no idea what you're talking about," Ganondorf gave her a suspicious look.

"Ganondorf! Leave Zelda alone!" a voice barked. He turned around to see Impa and Pikachu standing at the door, while Impa threatened Ganondorf with her sword.

"Impa!" Zelda exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"You," Ganondorf said, walking closer to Impa, "You're the other girl from the festival. The one who escaped with her."

"What does it matter?" Impa scoffed, "I only did it to protect her. Now get out of here, you pig, before I kill you," she pointed her sword at Ganondorf's chin, "And if you dare lay another hand on Zelda, or even get close to her, then I will tear you limb... from limb."

Finally, Ganondorf said:

"Hmph. You Sheikah are very clever," he pushed her sword away from him, "It's so typical of your kind to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. Well, no matter."

Before Ganondorf left, he told Impa and Zelda one last thing:

"The both of you have chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison, nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and Zelda's mine."

While Impa put her sword away, Zelda's heart pounded fearfully and ran to one of the doors, trying to find a way to get escape, but saw Waluigi on horseback with a bunch of guards.

"His Majesty's orders – post a guard at every door!" he ordered.

Zelda slammed the door shut and sat on the ground, pouting in frustration, while Impa kneeled down to her side, and placed a comforting hand on her back.

"If Ganondorf thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong," Zelda scowled.

"Don't act rashly, my child," Lucario said, lighting some candles, "You girls created quite a stir at the festival," he looked at both Zelda and Impa, "It would be unwise to arouse Ganondorf's anger even further."

"But you saw what he did out there," Zelda stood up and walked to Lucario, "Letting the crowd torture that poor boy. I thought if just one person could stand up to him, and then..."

"Zelda...," Impa spoke in a soothing voice, but Zelda sighed and ignored her.

"What do they have against people who are different anyway?" Zelda snapped at Lucario.

"You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself," he calmly told her.

"Well, no one out there is going to help, that's for sure," Zelda scoffed.

"Well," Lucario smiled, "Perhaps there is someone in here who can."

After Lucario went off to do his duties, Impa, Zelda and Pikachu were left alone once again.

"You know, Zelda," Zelda looked at Impa, "That was a very brave thing you did, my dear – standing up for that boy, and defying Ganondorf."

"I only did what I thought was right. That's what my father did before he went off to war to protect the people of Hyrule," Zelda determined.

"I know, and you're just like him," Impa smiled, and ran a hand through Zelda's hair, "I promised him that I'd look after you while he was gone. You're like a daughter to me, and I won't let Ganondorf get near you, not while I'm here."

"Thank you, Impa," Zelda smiled at her, who did the same thing back at her.

Zelda looked at the Virgin Mary, and began to sing a quiet prayer:

 _"I don't know if You can hear me,  
Or if You're even there."_

Zelda let go of Impa, and approached the Virgin Mary.

 _"I don't know if You would listen,  
To a __humble_ _prayer._

 _Yes, I know I'm just an outcast,_  
 _I shouldn't speak to You._

 _Still, I see Your face and wonder,_  
 _Were You once an outcast too?"_

Meanwhile, Kirby, who was up in the bell tower after Luigi, Mario and Peach cleaned him up, heard Zelda's prayer, and widened his eyes. He realized that she was like him – an outcast, who were both being mistreated by Ganondorf.

So, Kirby left his room, and decided to go downstairs to see Zelda, who strolled along the cathedral with Impa and Pikachu as they listened to her singing.

" _God help the outcasts,_ _  
Hungry from birth.  
Show them the mercy,  
They don't find on earth._

 _God help my people_ _,_  
 _We look to You still.  
God help the outcasts,  
_ _Or_ _nobody will."_

Impa began to sing with Zelda.

 _"God help the outcasts,  
_ _The tattered, the torn.  
_ _Seeking an answer,  
_ _To why they were born_.

 _Winds of misfortune,  
_ _Have blown them about.  
_ _You made the outcasts,  
_ _Don't cast them out."_

Meanwhile, a group of men and women passed by Zelda, Impa and Pikachu, and they, too, joined the song.

" _I ask for wealth, I ask for fame,  
_ _I ask for glory to shine on my name.  
_ _I ask for love I can possess,  
_ _I ask for God and His angels to bless me."_

At the same time, Impa (who leaned on one of the columns and placed a hand on it) sang.

" _They fear us,  
_ _Flee us,  
_ _Try not to see us."_

Zelda leaned on the other column and sang.

" _I ask for nothing,  
_ _I can get by.  
_ _But I know so many,  
_ _Less lucky than I."_

Then, she walked to a stain-glassed window, the light shining through it.

 _"Please help my people,  
The poor and downtrod.  
I thought we all were  
_ _The children of God."_

Impa came up behind her. Zelda turned around to see her, and they took each other's hands, and looked at each other.

Impa sang.

 _"God help the outcasts."_

Zelda sang.

" _Children of..."_

Impa and Zelda gazed at the window, and finished the last part of the song.

 _"God."_

Impa glanced at Zelda again, and hugged her, while she ran one of her hands through her soft hair. Pikachu's eyes drooped, feeling sorry for his friends.

Suddenly, a man shouted:

"You! Bell ringer! What are you doing down here?"

The sound of a candle holder crashed onto the ground. Startled by the sound, Impa, Pikachu Zelda turned around to see Kirby bumping into it.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" the man lectured Kirby as he ran back to the bell tower.

"Wait! We want to talk to you!" Zelda tried getting Kirby's attention and followed him.

Meanwhile, Luigi, Mario and Peach watched Pikachu, Zelda and Impa chase Kirby back to the bell tower.

"Look! He's got some friends with him!" Peach cheered with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. Maybe today wasn't a total loss after all," Mario agreed.

"A vision of loveliness," Luigi said in a dreamy voice.

"That Zelda girl sure is beautiful," Mario complimented, making Peach glare at him since she had feelings for him.

Finally, Mario, Luigi and Peach noticed Kirby enter the bell tower and jumped to his side.

"Way to go, Kirby!" Mario rejoiced.

"Congratulations! We knew you had it in you!" Luigi cheered.

"You've got the girls chasing you already!" Mario said with a big smile on his face.

"Actually, I-," Kirby blushed.

"Don't run too fast, Kirby, or they'll get away," Luigi urged.

"Yes, I know, but-," Kirby stuttered.

"Give them some slack, then reel them in. Then give them slack, and reel them in. Then give them some slack- Ow! Peach! What'd you do that for?!" cried Mario, only to be wacked by Peach.

"Knock it off, Mario! They're girls, not mackerels!" Peach lectured.

"There you are," came the voice of Zelda as she, Pikachu and Impa finally reached Kirby, "We were afraid we lost you."

"Yes," Kirby replied and cleared his throat, "I have chores to do. It was nice seeing... you... again. Oh..."

Kirby left their side and went to his room.

"No, wait! Come back!" Zelda cried.

Then, right when Pikachu was about to follow Impa and Zelda, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Mario smile at him.

"Hello," he spoke.

"Pika!" Pikachu ran to Impa's side and hid behind her legs.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Impa wondered. Pikachu pointed at Mario who was now lifeless.

"Pika?" Pikachu raised an eyebrow.

"Pikachu, you're probably seeing things," Impa reassured him. Pikachu looked back at Mario, and then followed Impa, Zelda and Kirby upstairs.

"I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I had no idea who you were. I would never in my pulled you... up on the... stage," Zelda stopped at the stairs and stared at Kirby's room in awe and wonder. On his table was the model of Notre Dame, and the sunset peered through the window.

"What is this place?" Zelda asked.

"This is where I live," Kirby answered, hiding behind a pole somewhere in his room.

Impa, Zelda and Pikachu walked up to Kirby's models.

"Did you make all these things yourself?" Impa questioned.

"Most of them," said Kirby.

"This is beautiful," Zelda complimented as she bent down to get a closer look at Kirby's models, "If I could do this, you wouldn't find me performing in the streets for coins."

"But you're a wonderful performer. You danced so beautifully at the festival," Kirby commented.

"Well, it keeps bread on the table anyway," Zelda agreed and saw a cloth covering something, "What's this?"

"Oh! No, please!" Kirby came out of his hiding place and ran back to his models, "I'm not finished! I still have to paint them!"

"It's the blacksmith," Zelda giggled and picked up a model of the baker, "And the baker!"

Pikachu examined the figurines and was about to touch one of them.

"No, Pikachu. Don't touch," Impa warned.

Kirby turned around to face her.

"Oh. Hi," he said with a smile, "You're the one from the festival."

"Yes, I am. But I don't believe that we were properly introduced. I'm Zelda's nursemaid, Impa. I've been with her since she was born," Impa explained.

"Oh! I'm-" Kirby was about to finish his sentence but Impa interrupted him.

"I know who are you are," she said with a smile, "You're Kirby, the Star Warrior of Notre Dame."

"Yes, I am," Kirby replied.

"Impa's like a mother to me," Zelda finished Impa's sentence and put the model of the baker back on the table, "I think you're a very surprising person, Kirby. Not to mention... lucky. All this room to yourself?"

"Well, it's not just me," Kirby chuckled, "There's Mario and his brother Luigi and Peach," he then pointed to the bells, "And of course the bells. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes, of course," Zelda looked at Impa and Pikachu, "What do you think, Impa?"

"Pikachu!" Impa yelled at Pikachu who had a figurine in his mouth and took it out.

"Pikachu...," Pikachu groaned.

"We'd love to see your bells, Kirby," Impa smiled at Kirby.

"Alright, then. Follow me. I'll introduce you," Kirby led Impa, Zelda and Pikachu upstairs to where the bells were.

"I never knew there were so many," Zelda looked at all the bells in awe and wonder.

"That's little Sophia," Kirby hopped from bell to bell, introducing them one by one, "And Jean-Marie, Anne-Marie, Louise-Marie. Triplets, you know."

"And who's this?" Zelda wondered, walking up to a bigger bell.

"Big Marie," Kirby replied, jumping off the plank.

"Hello!" Zelda called, her voice echoing inside the bell.

"She likes you," Kirby smiled and stepped under the bell with her, "Would you like to see more?"

"Well? What do you think?" Zelda asked Impa and Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu's voice created an echo inside the bell.

"We'd love to," Impa smiled.

"Good, because I saved the best for last! Come on!" Kirby encouraged, and led Impa, Zelda and Pikachu to the rooftop of Notre Dame, while Zelda leaned against one of the railings. The sunset overlooked the entire view of Paris.

"Wow...," Zelda said.

"Incredible...," Impa agreed.

"I bet Hyrule itself doesn't have a view like this. I could stay up here forever," Zelda replied, admiring the view.

"You can see everything from up here – city gates, and the River Seine!" Kirby exclaimed with a grin.

"Yes, and the sparkles in the light," Zelda responded with a smile.

"I often come up here to think...," Kirby looked away from Zelda, "When my my master isn't around."

"Master? Who's that?" Impa asked.

"Ganondorf," said Kirby.

Zelda's eyes widened.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Ganondorf snuck up behind Zelda and grabbed her by her arms, tightening them. She grunted in pain, trying to break free from his grasp._

 _"You think you've outwitted me," Ganondorf whispered into Zelda's ear, "But I am a very patient man, and Sheikah don't do well inside stone walls."_

 _End of flashback..._

* * *

"Ganondorf?!" Zelda exclaimed, "You mean... that wicked vile man... is your master?!"

"Yes. Why? What do you have against him?" Kirby questioned.

Zelda sighed and turned away from the view.

"He killed my father in a war when I was 12 years old. Since then... I've always hated Ganondorf because of that...," Zelda clenched her fist, "They call him the King of Evil, and he's the leader of the Gerudos. But what I don't get is...," she stopped clenching her fist and looked at Kirby, "Why would he raise you? He's such a cruel man."

Kirby walked up to Zelda and Impa and the three of them sat with Pikachu on the rooftop.

"Cruel? Oh no!" Kirby shook his head, "He saved my life! My parents abandoned me when I was a baby, so Ganondorf took me in when no one else would. He also says that I'm a monster, and he's right, you know."

"Kirby...," Impa said.

"He told you that?" Zelda frowned.

"Look at me," Kirby replied.

Zelda gave him a serious look.

"Give me your hand," she urged.

"What?" Kirby asked.

"Just let me see it," said Zelda and took his hand, "Hmm... a long lifeline," she traced a finger on another line, "Oh, and this one, means that you're shy." She carefully examined Kirby's hand, "Huh. Well, that's funny," she rubbed her chin.

"What?" Kirby wondered.

"I don't see any...," she mumbled.

"Any what?" Kirby inquired and Zelda looked up at him with a smile.

"Monster lines. Not a single one," she then showed her palm and Impa's palm to Kirby, "Now, you look at us. Do you think that we're evil?"

"No! You're kind, and good, and...," Kirby touched both of their hands.

"And we're Sheikah. And maybe Ganondorf's wrong about all of us," Impa said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi and Peach were eavesdropping on their conversation from below the rooftop.

"What are they saying? I can't hear anything!" Mario groaned.

"They're saying that Ganondorf's nose is long and that he wears a truss!" Peach whispered.

"Ha! I knew it! Alright, Luigi! You owe me!" Mario cheered and held out his hand to Luigi.

"Oh come on, Mario!" Luigi whined and gave him a coin which made Mario chuckle.

"Hey, Zelda...," said Kirby.

"Yes?" she answered.

"What is that on your hand?" Kirby asked, looking at the back of Zelda's right hand and saw three golden triangles – one at the top, the other two at the bottom left and right.

"Oh. This?" Zelda showed him her hand, "It's the Triforce. It's a golden relic that was created by the goddesses of Hyrule – Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage. If someone with a righteous heart has their wish granted on the Triforce, then it will lead to a golden age of prosperity. But if that person has an evil heart, the kingdom will inevitably fall into an age of darkness."

"Ah," Kirby replied and looked at her necklace, "What's that?"

"It's a necklace that my father gave me before he died," Zelda grasped it in her hand, "I promised him that I'd guard it with my life, because my mother was supposed to give it to me, but she wanted to wait until I got older. Unfortunately, she died of an illness when I was 10."

"I'm sorry," Kirby frowned, and looked at the stars.

"I have the Triforce of Wisdom," Zelda explained.

"So, you and Impa are from Hyrule, huh?" Kirby inquired.

"Yes," Zelda confirmed.

"Why did you move here?" Kirby wondered, but Zelda looked away from him.

"Let's just say that we wanted to get away from it all. Hyrule brings back way too many memories. We've lived here in Paris for five years, but there's not a single day that goes by when I don't think about my parents."

Finally, after a moment of silence, Kirby said:

"They sound like they were good people."

Zelda silently nodded her head and walked back to the balustrade while Kirby, Impa and Pikachu followed her.

"You helped me," Kirby took Zelda's hand, "Now I will help you."

"But there's no way out! There's soldiers at every door!" Zelda cried.

"We won't use a door," Kirby looked down at the entrance to the cathedral and jumped on the balustrade.

"You mean, climb down?" Zelda looked down at the view.

"Sure!" said Kirby, "Impa will carry Pikachu, and I'll carry you."

"Okay," Impa turned to Pikachu, "Come on, Pikachu."

Pikachu jumped in Impa's arms and she put a red bandanna around his eyes.

"Are you ready?" Kirby asked.

"Yes," Zelda replied as Kirby picked her up.

"Don't be afraid," he told her.

"We're not afraid," Impa responded.

Then, Kirby hopped over the balustrade and hung from one of the statues beneath the roof with Zelda in his right arm, while Impa and Pikachu were right behind them.

" _Now_ we're afraid!" Zelda cried.

"The trick is not to look down," Kirby spoke.

Pikachu looked down and widened his eyes at the view. The bandanna flew into the air.

"Pika!" he screamed.

"It's alright, Pikachu. We're almost there," Impa comforted him.

"You've done this before?" Zelda asked Kirby.

"No," he said as he hopped from one statue to another while Impa did the same thing.

Zelda, who was on top of Kirby's back, gasped at the view below her. Her heart began to beat fast and thought that she was going to faint.

 _"Just don't look down, Zelda. Don't look down,"_ she panicked to herself.

Suddenly, Kirby, Zelda, Impa and Pikachu landed on one of the rooftops of the cathedral buildings beneath them.

"Wow, you're quite an acrobat!" Zelda smiled and pat Kirby's back.

"Thank you," Kirby answered.

Suddenly, the tiles that KIrby, Zelda, Impa and Pikachu were on broke free and they found themselves sliding down the roof almost as if they were on a sled. Luckily they were able to jump off the sled before it flew off into the air. The noise startled the guards and they went to go investigate.

"Check the alley!"

"This way!"

While Kirby and Zelda landed in front of a statue and hid behind it, Impa and Pikachu (who was in Impa's cloak) hid underneath a roof next to the statue.

"I hope I didn't scare you," Kirby hopped beside Zelda.

"Not for an instant," she replied with a smile.

"Are you alright, Pikachu?" Impa whispered to Pikachu and removed her cloak.

"Pikachu...," he whimpered.

Impa smiled at him, kissed his forehead and hugged him.

"I'll never forget you, Zelda, or Impa and Pikachu," Kirby said as he looked away until Zelda touched his face, making him look back at her.

"Come with me!" Zelda goaded him.

"What?!" Kirby exclaimed.

"To the Court of Miracles, leave this place," she convinced him.

"Oh no," he shook his head, "I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened today," he then touched the stone wall of Notre Dame, "No, this is where I belong."

"Alright, then I'll come to see you," Zelda smiled.

"Here? But the soldiers, and Ganondorf!" Kirby worried.

"I'll come after sunset, and I'll bring Pikachu and Impa with me," Zelda answered.

"But at sunset, I ring the evening Mass!" Kirby stammered, "And after that, I clean the Cloisters and then I ring the Vespers, and-" Zelda interrupted him with a peck on the cheek and smiled at him, making him blush.

"Whatever's good for you!" he finally said, smiling.

"If you ever need Sanctuary," Zelda took out a necklace with an embroidery and put it around Kirby's neck, "This will show you the way."

"But how?" he questioned.

"Just remember - _"When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand,_ " she told him.

Kirby carefully looked at the embroidery and then back at Zelda.

"Zelda!" Impa cried in a hushed whisper as the guards started heading towards their way again and covered herself and Pikachu with her cloak once more.

"Hurry, you must go," Kirby urged.

Zelda jumped down on the floor and Impa and Pikachu followed her. Kirby smiled as he watched them leave.

After that, he climbed the walls of the cathedral again, only to be grabbed by someone as soon as he went on the first balcony, and found himself face-to-face with a brown-haired, blue-eyed man clothed in green.

"Hi there!" Link greeted with a smile and came closer to Kirby's face, "I'm looking for the Sheikah girl, Zelda. Have you seen her?"

Kirby leapt off the balcony and held a torch in his hand, chasing Link inside.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy!" Link cried.

"No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!" Kirby yelled, threatening Link with the torch.

"Wait, but all I want is-" Link pleaded.

"GO!" Kirby shouted.

"Please, I mean her no harm!" Link tried to convince Kirby, but he didn't believe him.

"I SAID GO! GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Kirby growled, grabbed Link by the shirt and glared at him.

"You tell her for me, that I didn't mean to trap her here. But it was the only way that I could save her life," said Link as Kirby's glare softened, "Will you tell her that? Will you?"

"If you go, now!" Kirby snarled.

"Fine. I'll go. Now, will you... put me down, please?" Link asked as Kirby let go of him and put him on the ground.

Before Link left, he looked at Kirby one last time.

"Oh, and one more thing – tell Zelda that she's very lucky," he told him.

"Why?" Kirby inquired.

"To have a friend like you," Link replied with a smile, put his sword back in his shield and exited the staircase, leaving Kirby shocked and confused.

* * *

 **I've always loved that fight scene in the cathedral with Esmeralda and Phoebus and they're teasing each other. My favorite part is when he says that his name means "sun god," and the look on Esmeralda's face is so priceless. It's like she's thinking, "Yeah, right. How can I trust you?",** **and she later on ends up thinking that he told Frollo where she was. Obviously Phoebus saved her life, which is what he told Quasimodo.** **To me, Phoebus is** **kind of a mixture between John Smith (appearance wise) from "Pocahontas", and Eugene (a.k.a. Flynn Rider) from "Tangled" personality wise;** **plus they're both really funny),** **two other Disney movies** **.** **Oh yeah. Notice what I did** **there** **when Link introduced himself to Zelda and said, "I'm Link. As in, a link to the past"? For those of you who are confused, it's a reference to one of the older "Zelda" games, "A Link To The Past." I thought it'd be kind of funny if Link made a reference to that game in this chapter. XD Now, for that short little flashback sequence with Zelda and Gaepora, I used** **Zelda's "The Wind Waker" counterpart** **(who is 12 years old, as if it wasn't obvious)** **, and Gaepora (who's from "Skyward Sword"), her real-life father,** **who actually looks similar to Rauru from "Ocarina Of Time"** **(one of the Seven Sages of** **t** **he Sacred Realm)** **, who is the reincarnation of the owl, Kaepora Gaebora. Yes, I know that Gaepora is not a king ("Skyward Sword" is the only game where Zelda is not a princess, and I'm also using Impa's counterpart from that version), but for th** **is** **story, just pretend that he is.** **I know some of you are probably thinking that I should have used King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule (a.k.a. The King Of Red Lions,** ***SPOILERS FOR "THE WIND WAKER",** **his alter ego who's obviously a boat, and one of Link's companions in the series), since both he and Zelda are royalty, and they're both from "The Wind Waker", but I decided to use Gaepora instead. Again, please pretend that Gaepora is a king because well, let's just say that I** **felt** **like adding him in the story.** **I also made some "Zelda" references in this chapter, other than the "A Link To The Past" bit.** **Another reference is the necklace that Tetra (*SPOILERS FOR "THE WIND WAKER" AND "OCARINA OF TIME!"*, who's actually Zelda's reincarnation like how Sheik is Zelda's** **alter-ego** **in "Ocarina Of Time",** **hence why I used Sheik during that fight scene in "The Feast Of Fools" chapter** **) wears around her neck (which is something that her mother gave her) and is a fragment of the Triforce of Wisdom.** **It's funny, because the other night I had a dream that Ganondorf and Frollo** **becoming** **friends and they were burning** **down** **Paris together. No joke. That's what my dream was actually about,** **which is why I cast Ganondorf as Frollo** **.** **Is it just me or am I** **the** **only one who can actually picture Ganondorf hitting on Zelda and being obsessed with her in real life like how Frollo did the same thing to Esmeralda?** **But d** **on't worry, guys. There's no way that Kirby and Link (Quasimodo and Phoebus) are going to let Ganondorf (Frollo) lay a hand on Zelda (Esmeralda). Oh, I almost forgot. You are going to see some references in the story from other Disney movies, and non-Disney movies, like video games (other than the "Zelda" series,** **and that "The Little Mermaid" reference I made in the previous chapter** **) for example. Also,** **during** **the "God Help The Outcasts" scene, I used part of the lyrics from the Bette Midler** **version** **on "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" movie soundtrack** **(Impa's part of the song,** **because I wanted to make it a duet** **between** **her and Zelda** **)** **. I know that whole thing about Zelda being a Sheikah (even though she's not in real life** **obviously** **)** **and about how** **she and Link** **feel as if they met somewhere before (this is way before Link/** **Phoebus** **sees her performing on the streets** **at the beginning of the story after the "Out There" scene with Kirby/** **Quasimodo** **and Ganondorf/** **Frollo** **and before** **the "** **Topsy Turvy** **" scene)** **is confusing, but I'll explain everything in a later chapter, alright?** **Now I'm starting to think about Kirby/Zelda fanfics because of "The Star Warrior Of Notre Dame."** **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and** **please** **don't forget to read and review! Bye, guys! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Heaven's LightHellfire

"The Star Warrior Of Notre Dame." Chapter 5: Heaven's Light/Hellfire.

 **And now we come to probably one of the darkest songs in Disney movie history (which is also one of the best** **and creepiest** **Disney villain songs) - "Hellfire"** **from "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame."** **But obviously "Heaven's Light" comes first. It's funny because in "** **Out There", (another Quasimodo/Frollo song) the song starts out all dark and gloomy (Frollo's version), and then ends up being happy (Quasimodo's version). But with "Heaven's Light" and "Hellfire," it's the other way around.** **I always thought that "Be Prepared" (Scar's song from "The Lion Kin** **g"), "Poor Unfortunate Souls" (Ursula's song from "The Little Mermaid") and "Mother Knows Best" (Gothel's song from "Tangled";** **Scar, Ursula and Gothel are three of the other Disney villains obviously, other than Frollo** **) were pretty dark too. I also came across a YouTube video about Ganondorf and Zelda (I did not make the video,** **but it's from "Twilight Princess"** **) with the song "Hellfire."** **Anyway, here is Ganondorf's version of Frollo's song "Hellfire." Enjoy.**

Disclaimer:  
I do not own "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" or "Super Smash Bros." No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved, and therefore belong to their respectful owners. This is just for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money off of this.

Notes:  
 _Italics = thoughts, flashbacks and singing._

* * *

While Kirby was on his way back to his room, a familiar voice called:

"Hey hey! There he is!"

Then, Mario, Peach and Luigi appeared on the balustrade and clapped and cheered for their friend.

"You ejected that tin-blated baffoon with great panache!" Luigi exclaimed.

"The nerve of him!" Mario snarled as he, Luigi and Peach followed Kirby inside, "Snooping around here trying to steal your girl!"

Kirby stopped at the stairs when he heard this.

"My girl?" he asked in a dreamy state.

"Zelda!" Peach smiled, "Brown hair, always has a nursemaid and a Pokemon with her, remember?"

"That Pokemon's name is Pikachu," Luigi corrected.

"Yeah, I remember!" Mario grinned, "Wait to go, lover boy!"

"Lover boy?!" Kirby blushed and laughed, "Oh, no, no, no, no!"

"Oh come on, Kirby. Don't be so modest. It's just a little crush, right?" Peach smiled.

Kirby turned around to face the trio.

"Look, I appreciate what you're all trying to do. But let's not fool ourselves. Ugliest face in all of Paris, remember?" Kirby walked away from them and went to the windowsill.

"I don't think I'm her type," Kirby scoffed, and looked at the streets of Paris.

" _So many times out_ _t_ _here,  
_ _I've watched a happy pair  
Of lovers walking in the night.  
_ _They had a kind of glow around them,  
_ _It almost looked like_ _H_ _eaven's light."_

Kirby walked up to his models, and Mario, Peach and Luigi watch their friend sing about his newfound love for Zelda. Mario sighed with a smile on face and leaned on Peach who punched him in the nose.

Kirby sat there, admiring his figurines.

" _I knew I'd never know  
_ _That warm and loving glow,  
Though I might wish with all my might."_

Kirby picked up the figurine of himself, and looked at it with sorrowful eyes.

 _"No face as hideous as my face_  
 _Was ever meant for Heaven's light."_

With a smile on her face, Peach went up to Kirby and gave him a new block of wood with his carving knife.

 _"_ _But suddenly an angel has smiled at me,  
And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright."_

An image of Zelda's smiling face came to Kirby's mind.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"I'll never forget you, Zelda, or Impa and Pikachu," Kirby said as he looked away until Zelda touched his face, making him look back at her._

 _"Come with me!" Zelda goaded him._

 _"What?!" Kirby exclaimed._

 _"To the Court of Miracles, leave this place," she convinced him._

 _"Oh no," he shook his head, "I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened today,"_ _he then touched the stone wall of Notre Dame, "No, this is where I belong."_

 _"Alright, then I'll come to see you," Zelda smiled._

 _"Here? But the soldiers, and Ganondorf!" Kirby worried._

 _"I'll come after sunset,_ _and I'll bring Pikachu and Impa with me," Zelda answered._

 _"But at sunset, I ring the evening Mass!" Kirby stammered, "And after that, I clean the Cloisters and then I ring the Vespers, and-" Zelda interrupted him with a peck on the cheek and smiled at him, making him blush._

 _"Whatever's good for you!" he finally said, smiling._

 _End of flashback..._

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario, Peach and Luigi were drawing pictures of Zelda. Mario tried to make his picture of Zelda accurate, so he looked at Luigi's picture who didn't bother showing it to him, much to his dismay, thinking that Mario would try to copy Luigi's drawing.

Kirby sang.

 _"I dare to dream that she  
Might even care for me.  
And as I ring these bells tonight."_

Kirby smiled at his friends who showed him their drawings. Luigi's drawing of Zelda was perfect, Peach drew a stick figure of Zelda with her crown, Pikachu and Impa. As for Mario, well, he drew a picture of Zelda kissing Kirby on the cheek, after he heard him say that she kissed his cheek without being afraid of him. Peach scowled at this, and grabbed the picture away from him, making Mario sigh.

 _"Idiot. That's what you get for crushing on Zelda,"_ she silently scolded Mario.

After Kirby was done making his figurine of Zelda and placed it right next to his under the model of the bridge, he hopped on the platform and rang the bells.

 _"My cold dark tower seems so bright,  
I swear it must be Heaven's light!"_

Mario, Luigi and Peach stood there, happy that their friend finally found someone who cared about him.

 _"The next time I see Zelda, I'm going to confess my feelings to her,"_ Kirby proclaimed to himself with a smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucario led a group of monks around the cathedral halls, each of them carrying a vessel full of myrrh. You could see the smoke coming out of it. They began to sing some sort of Latin chant.

 _"Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti.  
(I confess to God Almighty).  
Beate Mariae semper Virgini.  
(To blessed Mary ever Virgin)._

 _Beato Michaeli archangelo,_  
 _(To the blessed archangel Michael)._

 _Sanctis aspostolis omnibus sanctis._  
 _(To the holy apostles, to all the saints)."_

Back at Ganondorf's mansion, he looked at the beautiful painted nighttime sky and stars, thinking about the events that happened earlier that day.

" _Beata Maria,  
_ _You know I am a righteous man,  
_ _Of my virtue I am justly proud."_

Ganondorf went up to the fireplace, and stared deeply into the hellish flames. The priests joined him in his song.

 _"Eti tibi Pater  
(And to you, Father)."_

 _"Beata Maria,_  
 _You know I'm so much purer than_  
 _The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd."_

 _"Quia peccavi nimis_  
 _(That I have sinned)."_

Ganondorf couldn't get Zelda's seductive sapphire eyes out of his mind, nor could he stop thinking about her erotic dancing. But yet, a nagging voice rang at the back of his mind – why did she look so familiar, and where did he see her?

 _"Then tell me, Maria,_  
 _Why I see her dancing there,_  
 _Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul."_

 _"Cogitaione_  
 _(In thought)."_

The more that Ganondorf stared at the blazing fire, he could almost see an image of a woman dancing in the flames. He thought he saw Zelda.

 _"I feel her,_  
 _I see her,_  
 _The sun caught in her brunette hair_  
 _Is blazing in me out of all cotnrol._

 _"Verbo et opere_  
 _(In word and deed)."_

Zelda haunted Ganondorf's mind. Everywhere he went, all he could see was her. She really was a dark angel in disguise. The way he saw her dance at the Feast of Fools was almost as if the devil possessed her.

" _Like fire,  
Hellfire,  
This fire in my skin."_

Ganondorf looked at the Triforce of Power on the back of his right hand and could feel it resonate within him.

 _"This burning desire_  
 _Is turning me to sin."_

Ganondorf fell to his knees. Then, as soon he turned around, he was surrounded by ghosts of monks wearimg red robes, their faces invisible to him. Was this another one of Ganondorf's hallucinations? Did the devil really blame him for his crimes?

 _"It's not my fault!"_

 _"Mea Culpa!_  
 _(Through my fault!)"_

 _"I'm not to blame!"_

 _"Mea Culpa!_  
 _(Through my fault!)"_

 _"It is the Sheikah girl,  
_ _The witch who semt this flame."_

 _"Mea maxima culpa!_  
 _(Through my most grievous fault!)."_

 _"It's not my fault,_  
 _If in God's plan._

 _"Mea culpa!"  
("Through my fault!")_

 _He made the devil so much  
Stronger than a man!"_

 _"Mea maxima culpa!_  
 _(Through my most grievous fault!)."_

Ganondorf reached out his hands to the fireplace, and felt as if the monks flew right through him, enveloping him with a force of fire. He could almost feel the monks lashing him and throwing flames at him. But eventually, Ganondorf fell to his knees once more, and saw the fiery image of Zelda dancing in the fireplace.

 _"Protect me, Maria,  
_ _Don't let this siren cast her spell,  
_ _Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone!"_

Ganondorf raised his left fist in the air, his eyes filled with hatred, and lust for the Sheikah girl. No... it was a mixture of lust and hate.

 _"Destroy Zelda the Sheikah,  
And let her taste the fires of Hell,  
_ _Or else let her be mine and mine alone!"_

A scream echoed throughout Ganondorf's fireplace, and a ghostly image of Zelda appeared in front of him, floating through the fireplace. It's as if she wanted him to kiss her. However, his thoughts were interrupted when a loud knock banged on the door.

"Your Majesty, the Sheikah Zelda has escaped," said Waluigi.

"What?" Ganondorf gasped.

"She's nowhere in the cathedral. She's gone," Waluigi confirmed.

"But how? I...," Ganondorf growled, "Never mind. Get out, you idiot," Waluigi closed the door, and Ganondorf turned back to his fireplace, "I'll find her... I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris!"

 _"Hellfire,  
Dark fire,  
Now, Zelda, it's your turn.  
Choose me or your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn!"_

Ganondorf took a few steps back, his heart pounding with fear. What on earth happened to him? He really had gone mad.

 _"God have mercy on her._ "

 _"Kyrie Eleison  
(Lord have mercy)."_

 _"God have mercy on me."_

 _"Kyrie Eleison  
_

 _(Lord have mercy)."_

Ganondorf turned away from the fireplace, trying to resist his temptation for Zelda. He looked back at the fireplace, and hatred filled his eyes once more.

 _"But she will be mine or  
She will burn!"_

After he finished his song, Ganondorf collapsed to the ground and went off to bed.

However, he couldn't sleep because his lustful thoughts of Zelda were too overwhelming for him to bear.

* * *

 _In Ganondorf's dream..._

 _Ganondorf awoke, and found himself surrounded in darkness. Then, a golden light flashed in front of his eyes, and he could almost see three golden triangles appearing out of nowhere on a patchy field of grass._

 _"The Triforce!" he growled to himself as he carefully made his way to the Triforce, and glared at it._

 _Suddenly, the sound of a girl laughing echoed throughout the darkness. Ganondorf looked around trying to find the voice._

 _He shrugged it off and was about to touch the Triforce and make a wish on it until the same sound of laughter rang in his ears once again._

 _"Who's there? Show yourself!" he yelled._

 _Then, a young girl appeared out of nowhere._

 _"Who are you? Answer me!" Ganondorf demanded._

 _A young, beautiful, long blonde-haired blue-eyed girl who looked about twelve years old turned around to face him. She wore a dark pink dress that went all the way up down to her feet, covering both of them up. A gold belt was around her waist, and a blue cloth that had the symbol of Hyrule hung around the belt. On her neck was a necklace that had the symbol of the Triforce, and she wore a golden diadem with a pink jewel on it. She also wore white gloves._

 _He looked back at the Triforce statue, and the bottom left part of it started glowing, along with his right hand._

 _Ganondorf widened his eyes when he realized who was standing in front of him... Zelda. No. There was no way that this was the same girl who he saw at the Feast of Fools, and inside the cathedral._

 _Zelda wasn't a Sheikah. She was a princess. She lied to him about being a Sheikah. He then remembered seeing her wearing her necklace at the Feast of Fools when she had his arms around him._

 _"I must... have you... my angel...,"_ _Ganondorf finally said to her as he walked closer to her._

 _Zelda gave him a small smile, and ran away from him._

 _"No! Don't go!" he pleaded._

 _But it was too late. She was getting farther and farther away from him until she was gone and vanished without a trace, leaving Ganondorf alone once again._

 _Shocked and in disbelief, a look of madness appeared in Ganondorf's eyes. He fell to his knees and screamed:_

 _"NO!"_

 _End of Ganondorf's dream..._

* * *

Ganondorf awoke, panting. He scanned the room trying to see if Zelda was here, but she wasn't.

"Your Majesty!" one of the guards came barging through the door, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine," Ganondorf replied.

A glare appeared on his face as he looked out at the window.

"Find Princess Zelda. I want her alive. If I can't have her, then nobody will," Ganondorf growled.

* * *

 **Jeez, Ganondorf, you've got issues. So do you, Frollo. I wonder how the kids at the movie theater reacted when "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame"** **came out** **and they saw Frollo singing "Hellfire." I mean, think about it.** **The song is** **basically about an old guy obsessed with a woman, and that if he can't have her, then nobody will. I still can't believe that Disney turned "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" into a kids movie** **(not to mention that it also got a G rating, and not PG or PG-13 rating)** **despite its dark themes (lust, genocide, racism, you get the idea). I will admit that this chapter was a bit uncomfortable for me to write (not the "Heaven's Light" part, but the "Hellfire" part) because of how dark the song "Hellfire" is. Again, I know the whole thing about Ganondorf finding out that Zelda is a Sheikah is confusing (I'll explain everything else in a later chapter), but that last part (Ganondorf's nightmare sequence) was sort of based on the part in "Ocarina Of Time"** **(*SPOILERS FOR "OCARINA OF TIME'!*)** **when Sheik reveals herself to be Zelda and Ganondorf finds out about her true identity, and that she has the Triforce of Wisdom while Link has the Triforce of Courage. After that, Ganondorf captures Zelda, but you know the rest.** **You know, it actually makes me wonder if Ganondorf would be obsessed with Zelda in real life like** **how Frollo is obsessed with Esmeralda** **.** **In fact, Frollo is actually the most evil, realistic and creepiest Disney villain that I've ever seen.** **Yet, he is a pretty interesting character. I mean, yeah, Scar, Gothel and Ursula** **(and maybe Jafar too)** **were kind of creepy too, but I think Frollo is the creepiest one of them all, in my opinion.** **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Chapter 6 is coming soon, so don't forget to read and review! Bye, guys! :D**


	7. Chapter 6: Madness

"The Star Warrior Of Notre Dame." Chapter 6: Madness.

 **I forgot to mention that I will be borrowing some lines from the musical version of "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame." Like for example, that scene where Kirby (Quasimodo) was telling Zelda (Esmeralda) about the view of Notre Dame and of how they could see the city gates, River Seine, you get the idea.** **In the musical, that scene (and song) is called "Top Of The World."** **Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 6. :D**

Disclaimer:  
I do not own "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" or "Super Smash Bros." No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved, and therefore belong to their respectful owners. This is just for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money off of this.

Notes:  
 _Italics = thoughts, flashbacks and singing._

* * *

The next day, Ganondorf's carriage arrived outside of Notre Dame. He exited the carriage and saw Link with the other soldiers.

"Good morning, sir," Link greeted him with a salute.

Ganondorf groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow

"I had a little trouble with the fireplace," said Ganondorf.

"I see. Your orders, sir?" Link questioned.

"Find Princess Zelda," Ganondorf ordered.

As the day went day on, he forced all the Sheikah to reveal Zelda's location. He even offered them money. But no one said a word.

"Take them away!" Ganondorf growled and the Sheikah were sent to the Palace of Justice. Link stood there and watched Ganondorf with contempt. Those poor people didn't deserve to be mistreated.

Link looked down, and an image of Zelda came to his mind.

 _"Zelda... wherever you are... be careful,"_ he worried.

Later that day, Ganondorf, Link and the rest of the soldiers stopped at a man's house. Meanwhile, a woman clothed in black watched them from the sidelines. Zelda pulled down her hood with Pikachu on her shoulder to get a closer look.

"Poor Marth! He's never harmed anyone!"

"Ganondorf's gone mad!"

"We found this Sheikah talisman on your property. Have you been harboring any Sheikah?" Ganondorf questioned.

"My home is always open to the weary traveler!" Marth bowed and touched Ganondorf's hand, "Please, have mercy, your Majesty. I beg you."

"Let me try this again," Ganondorf snarled, and pointed his sword at Marth who backed away from him in fear.

"If you want your house to remain standing, then tell me where Princess Zelda is. Now... where is she?" Ganondorf gave Marth a serious and rather impatient look.

Marth just sat there, without saying a word.

 _"_ _I'm waiting...,"_ Ganondorf scowled silently.

"I... I don't know!" Marth shook his head, "I don't know a princess named Zelda!"

"Very well. I'm placing you under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say is true and you are innocent, then you have nothing to fear," Ganondorf told him coldly, and put his sword back in his sheath.

"But I am innocent! You have to believe me! I don't know a princess named Zelda or anything about the Sheikah!" Marth cried.

Ganondorf, who didn't want to deal with Marth's nonsense anymore, shut the door to his house and blocked it with a guard's staff.

"Burn it," Ganondorf demanded Link.

"What?!" Link exclaimed.

"I said... burn it," said Ganondorf sharply.

Link stayed silent.

"I'm not repeating myself, Captain," Ganondorf gave Link a torch, "Until this man's house smolders, he is a traitor and therefore must be made an example of."

Link took the torch.

"With all due respect, sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent."

"But you were trained to follow orders," Ganondorf drawled.

 _"_ _Well, I guess y_ _ou're not at all like the other soldiers I've met,"_ Zelda's words echoed in Link's mind.

Finally, without saying a word, he dropped the torch in a bucket of water.

"Insolent coward," Ganondorf growled. Suddenly, he climbed on his horse, grabbed another torch, and placed it on the roof of Marth's house, causing it to burn. Link turned around and gasped in horror.

 _"What have you done, Ganondorf?"_ he panicked to himself.

"No!" Link yelled. A part of the windmill fell to the ground and almost hit him, but luckily he dodged out of the way.

"HELP ME!" Marth screamed. Zelda widened her eyes at the horrific sight. Why would Ganondorf do such a thing to a poor and innocent man like Marth? He could be dead at any second now.

Then, Link kicked down the door, barged into Marth's house, and picked him up as the two men escaped the windmill while it continued to burn.

Link dropped Marth on the ground who started panting.

"Marth!" cried Lucina as she, Robin and Corrin ran to his side.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Marth panted and looked at Link, "Thank you, sir, for saving my life."

"Hey, I'm just doing my job to help protect the innocent," Link nodded with a smile, "Especially you, Marth."

Marth smiled at Link, and looked back at Lucina who hugged him tightly and sobbed, thankful that her friend was alright. After that, Corrin, Lucina and Robin helped Marth get up and left.

Unfortunately, the moment was shattered when a guard came up from behind Link and jabbed him at the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. While one guard grabbed Link, another guard took his sword, ready to behead him.

"The sentence for insubordination is death," said Ganondorf who rode over to him, "Such a pity, you threw away a promising career."

"Consider it my highest honor, sir," Link glared at the King of Evil.

Suddenly, Zelda threw a stone at Ganondorf causing him to fall off his horse while Link punched both of his guards who attacked him and knocking them to the ground. Link climbed on top of Ganondorf's horse and tried to escape, knowing that Ganondorf wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"Get him! And don't hit my horse!" Ganondorf yelled.

Abruptly, one of the guards shot an arrow at Link who groaned in pain and fell into the water. Zelda gasped in horror when she saw this.

 _"_ _Oh no!_ _Link!"_ She panicked. There was no way that she was going to let him die. She discarded her cloak, leaned against the stone wall, and panted while overhearing Ganondorf's voice from above.

"Don't waste your arrows! Let the traitor rot in his watery grave! Find the princess! If you have to burn the city to the ground, so be it!"

Zelda's heart raced wildly. With Ganondorf on the move, what was she going to do now?

Immediately, she brushed the thought off aside and ran closer to the river. As she held her breath, she dove into the water and found Link unconscious. Then, a moment later, Zelda resurfaced, gasping for air, and grabbed Link in her arms. When they got to the surface, she placed Link on the ground and removed his tunic and hat. All that was left was his undershirt. She put her head on his chest, trying to make out a heartbeat. Much to her relief, he was still alive, but barely breathing.

 _"Hold on, Link. You're going to be okay,"_ she reassured him, _"I already lost my father. I can't lose you too. Please don't leave me."_

Zelda was about to cry, but held her tears back. She was the Princess of Hyrule, and she had to be brave for her people. Now wasn't the time to get all emotional.

* * *

Meanwhile, Paris was burning, and Ganondorf was with his guards somewhere in the street, still trying to track down Zelda's footsteps.

"Your Majesty!" Waluigi said, "We've looked everywhere, and still no sign of the princess!"

Ganondorf looked away from Waluigi, lost in his thoughts.

"Damn. I had the entire cathedral surrounded, guards at every door. There was no way that she could have escaped," Ganondorf mumbled to himself, and glanced at Notre Dame as he heard the bells ringing in the distance.

"Unless..."

* * *

 **Phew. Thank God Link is okay.** **Oh yeah. Since Corrin and Robin have both a male and female counterpart (they're actually avatars** **in the "Fire Emblem" series** **, so in" Super Smash Bros. 4", you can choose to play as either a boy or girl** **;** **same goes for the Wii Fit Trainer** **and Villager** **), I used the male versions of them for this chapter.** **Sorry if this chapter was too short, but hopefully the next one will be longer.** **Anyway, stick around for Chapter 7, and please don't forget to read and review! Bye, guys! :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Ganondorf's Plan

"The Star Warrior Of Notre Dame." Chapter 7: Ganondorf's Plan.

 **Like the Feast of Fools chapter (Chapter 3), this chapter (Chapter 7) is** **also** **going to start off all happy** **and fun** **(sort of), but** **will then** **later on be very sad, and it obviously involves Kirby. I have a feeling that I might offend some "Super Mario Bros." fans when it comes to this chapter, but you'll see what I mean, so I apologize if I do offend anyone. "Super Mario Bros." is another one of my favorite video games** **(and favorite Nintendo games)** **too. Anyway, on with the chapter. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer:  
I do not own "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" or "Super Smash Bros." No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved, and therefore belong to their respectful owners. This is just for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money off of this.

Notes:  
 _Italics = thoughts, flashbacks and singing.  
_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Notre Dame, Luigi, Mario and Peach watched Paris burning right in front of their eyes. It broke their hearts to see their beloved city burning to the ground.

"Oh, it doesn't look good," Peach groaned, shaking her head with a look of concern on her face.

"It's hopeless. Absolutely hopeless," Luigi agreed, banging his hand on the balustrade.

"You're telling me! I'm losing to a Yoshi!" Mario growled while playing cards with Yoshi who moaned sadly.

"Poor Zelda. I'm beginning to fear the worst," said Luigi as he buried his face in his hands.

"I know," Peach replied and pointed a finger at Luigi, "Now, Luigi, whatever you do, don't say anything to upset Kirby. He's worried enough already."

"You're right," Luigi answered and calmed down.

"Shh. Here he comes. Just stay calm, everyone," Peach hushed, hearing Kirby's footsteps.

"Right. I won't say a word," Luigi whispered.

"Easy does it," Peach cautioned.

"Stone-faced," Luigi stood still with his eyes closed.

"Well? Any sign of Zelda?" Kirby asked, walking up to Luigi's side.

Luigi opened his eyes and began to shake, trying to keep his mouth shut, even though it was too irresistible until he finally started crying.

"Oh, it's a lost cause!" Luigi wailed, holding onto his hat, "She could be anywhere! In the stocks, in the dungeon, on the rack!" Kirby hugged Luigi who continued weeping.

"Good job, Luigi," Peach rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"No, Luigi's right," Kirby stepped away from the trio and started pacing, "What are we gonna do?"

"Oh come on! What are you guys talking about?" Mario chuckled while fiddling around with some cards, "If I know Zelda, she's three steps ahead of Ganondorf and well out of harm's way!"

Mario stacked the cards together and put them back on the balustrade.

"Do you really think so, Mario?" Kirby turned to Mario, wondering if he was right or wrong.

"Hey, don't you worry, Kirby. When things cool off, she'll be back. You'll see," Mario smiled.

"What makes you so sure?" Kirby wondered.

"She likes you, Kirby," Peach giggled, patting his head who smiled, "After all, we always thought that you were the cute one."

"Hey! Wait a minute, Peach! I thought you said that _I_ was the cute one!" Mario exclaimed while eating some food.

"No, you're the fat one who always thinks about food all the time! Not to mention that you never keep your mouth shut!" Peach yelled at Mario.

"What are you talking about?" Mario asked.

"Just take it from us, Kirby," Peach jumped off the balustrade, "You've got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah! You're irresistible!" Mario agreed, taking out a meatball and putting it in his hand.

"Knights in shining armor certainly aren't her type," Luigi chuckled with a smile.

"And those guys are a dime in a dozen!" Mario walked to the balustrade and pointed the meatball at Kirby, "But you... you're one of a kind. Look."

Mario sang.

 _"Paris, the city of lovers  
Is glowing this evening."_

He sighed in a dreamy state and continued to sing.

 _"True, that's because it's on fire,  
But still, there's "l'amour."  
_

Mario lit his meatball on fire, put his palms together with a smile on his face and then ate the meatball.

 _"Somewher_ _e_ _out there in the night,  
Her heart is also alight._

 _And I know the guy she just might_  
 _Be burning for."_

Kirby walked up to the balustrade and saw Mario stack up a bunch of cards in front of them while one of them slid over to Kirby.

Mario took another meatball and bit it off, blowing a small cloud of smoke which turned into a heart and aiming at Kirby, who blinked in confusion while holding the card that Mario gave him.

 _"A guy like you."_

Mario tossed the meatball aside and bumped into Kirby who stepped away in surprise.

 _"She's never known, kid.  
A guy like you_

 _A girl does not meet every day."_

Mario put on a girl wig, then made a picture-like gesture with his hands, pointing at Kirby who smiled.

" _You've got a look  
That's all your own, kid."_

Mario backed away from Kirby and accidentally bumped his head on a shelf, making his eyes spin around seeing double images of Kirby.

 _"Could there be two?"_

Luigi and Peach sang.

 _"Like you?"_

 _"No way!"_ the trio harmonized.

Mario took out three little dummies, and knocked them out one by one on Kirby's table. He then whacked the dummies, making them spin around in a circle.

 _"_ _Those other guys  
_ _That she could dangle  
All look the same  
From ev_ _e_ _ry boring point of view_ _."_

Kirby looked at four bells, and noticed his reflection in them, making him laugh and smile. Luigi, Mario and Peach swung on some ropes ringing the bells.

" _You're a surprise  
_ _From e_ _ve_ _ry angle._

 _Mon Dieu above,_  
 _She's gotta love_  
 _A guy like you."_

Luigi, Mario and Peach were playing cards with Kirby. Now, it was Luigi's turn to sing.

 _"A guy like you  
_ _Gets extra credit  
Because it's true,  
You've got a certain something more."_

Mario tossed the cards aside.

"You're aces, kid," he grinned, patting Kirby on the back.

 _"You see that face,  
You don't forget it!"_

Peach sang, and pushed Kirby into a curtain, while giving him something to wear. When he came out, he was wearing one of Mario's hats.

 _"_ _Want something new?"_

"That's you!"

Mario took out a mirror, and showed it to Kirby.

 _"For sure!"_

The mirror shattered and Mario blushed in embarrassment. He then took off his hat on Kirby's head and threw both the mirror and his hat to the side.

 _"We all have gaped  
At some Adonis."_

While Peach pretended that she was using binoculars by covering her hands over her eyes, Mario climbed up a ladder and placed his head on a statue. Luigi covered its body parts with a picture of a clover and put a hand over his eyes.

Luigi found a basket of food while Mario followed him and sang.

 _"But then we crave a meal  
More nourishing to chew."_

Mario found a ball and showed it off to Kirby.

 _"And since you're shaped  
Like a circle is."_

Kirby blushed in embarrassment and smiled at Mario when he told him that. Mario sang with Luigi and Peach again.

 _"No question of  
_ _She's gotta love  
_ _A guy like you!"_

Luigi brought a piano and played on it while Peach (who was now wearing a white dress and had her hair up in a ponytail) took Kirby's hands and danced with him.

 _"Call me a hopeless romantic,  
But, Kirby, I feel it!"_

At the last part, she almost fell backwards on purpose and let Kirby catch her, making him smile. While Luigi was singing, Mario ran to the door and dressed up as Zelda.

 _"She wants you so  
And moment she'll walk through that door."_

Luigi, Mario and Peach took out a sheet and threw Kirby up in the air, who did the same thing to the trio. Mario took off his hat, threw it up in the air, but was able to catch it before it fell and placed it on his hand. Then, the trio got on a plank and rang the bells in front of him and snapped their fingers making him smile. Mario gave an ace of hearts card to Kirby.

 _"For a guy so swell  
A guy like you  
With all you bring her_

 _A fool could tell_  
 _It's why she fell for you-know-who!_

 _("I tell you, Kirby.")_

 _("Another, was he?")_

 _("From king to serf_  
 _To the bourgeoisie.")_

 _("They're all a second stranger.")_

 _You ring the bell_

 _You're the bell ringer!_  
 _When she wants ooh-la-la_  
 _Then she wants you la-la_  
 _She will discover, guy_  
 _You're one heck of a guy_  
 _Who wouldn't love a guy like you?_

 _You got a lot_  
 _The rest have not_  
 _So she's gotta love_  
 _A guy like you!"_

Maybe his friends were right. Maybe Zelda would fall in love with Kirby. But... what if she didn't feel the same way?

While Luigi, Mario and Peach were singing to Kirby, he thought to himself:

 _"You're right! When Zelda comes back, I'm gonna tell her my feelings for her, then she'll definitely fall in love with me!"_

Unfortunately, Kirby's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open.

"Kirby?" a familiar voice called, "Kirby? Are you here? I need your help."

Kirby recognized that voice. It was a woman's voice – one that sounded so sweet and innocent.

"Zelda?"

He ran down the stairs and there stood Zelda, waiting for him.

"Zelda!" Kirby said with a smile on his face and hugged his dear friend, "You're alright! I knew you'd come back!"

Zelda stopped hugging him and smiled.

"You've done so much for me already, my friend. But I must ask your help one more time."

"Yes, anything," Kirby replied with a smile.|

 _"Whatever it is, you know that I'd be very happy to help you, Zelda,"_ Kirby thought to himself.

Suddenly, she stepped away from him for a second. But when she came back, Impa and Pikachu were at her side while the girls wrapped their arms around a man who looked familiar to Kirby. It was the same one who Kirby thought was trying to attack him, but told him that he saved Zelda's life.

"This is Link," Zelda told Kirby and gave him a serious look, "He's wounded and a fugitive like me and Impa. He can't go on much longer. I knew he'd be safe here. Please, Kirby. Can you hide him for me?"

"Follow me," Kirby agreed and led Impa, Pikachu and Zelda to his bedroom, where Zelda placed an unconscious Link on his bed after Impa found a pillow for him to rest his head on. Instead of wearing his green hat and tunic, he was now wearing his white undershirt and tan leggings.

He slowly opened his eyes, and saw Zelda sit right beside him.

"Zelda?" Link murmured.

"Shh. It's alright, Link. I'm here," she comforted him with a smile.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking at his surroundings.

"You're in Notre Dame. You've been injured. I brought you here so that you could hide from Ganondorf. Hopefully you'll be safe here until you're strong enough to move," Zelda reassured him.

Link remembered the previous events that happened earlier that day – Ganondorf arresting the Sheikah who refused to tell him where Zelda was, Ganondorf setting Marth's house on fire and almost killing him only to be saved by Link. Finally, Ganondorf tried to kill Link, but thanks to Zelda, she saved Link's life. Otherwise he'd be dead right now.

"How do you feel, Link?" Impa asked him and came to his side.

"A little sore, but I think I'll be alright," he looked at Zelda, "Zelda, who's this?"

Zelda took a quick glance at Impa and then back at Link.

"This is Impa. She's my nursemaid."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Impa," Link stated with a smile.

"You too, Link," Impa smiled back at him.

Zelda poured some wine from a wineskin on Link's wound, causing him to hiss in pain.

"It feels like a 1470 burgundy. Not a good year," Link joked, even though he was in pain.

"That man Marth owes you his life, Link. You're either the single bravest soldier I've ever seen, or the craziest," Zelda stated with a smile.

"Ex-soldier, remember?" Link corrected her while she continued dressing his wound, "Why is it that whenever we meet, I end up bleeding, huh?"

Zelda bit the thread from Link's stitches.

"You're lucky. That arrow almost pierced your heart," she replied.

Link gently placed her hand on top of his chest where his wound was.

"I'm not so sure it didn't," he answered softly. Zelda stared at Link with a look of passion in her eyes. He slowly got up and their lips met while her hand was still placed on top of his chest.

Meanwhile, Kirby watched them and a lot of emotions ran through his mind – agony, denial, betrayal, and rejection.

Kirby's words about him telling Mario, Luigi and Peach thinking that Zelda wouldn't have a chance with him echoed in his mind:

 _"I don't think I'm her type."_

 _"Why, Zelda? Why him? Why would you choose him over me?"_ Kirby asked himself and was almost on the verge of tears. Even though Kirby and Zelda were getting to know each other, he never thought that she'd fall in love with Link and not him.

 _"I knew I'd never know  
That warm and loving glow,  
Though I might wish with all my might._

 _No face as hideous as my face  
_ _Was ever meant for Heaven's light."_

Kirby took out the ace of hearts card that Mario gave him, and he felt as if his heart literally broke into two pieces as he ripped the ace of hearts card, letting it fall to the ground.

Zelda pulled away from Link and let him rest while she caressed his face with her hand.

 _"Sleep well, my love,"_ Zelda said silently.

Both Link and Zelda didn't notice how heartbroken Kirby was when he knew how much they loved each other.

"Zelda! Kirby! Come quick!" Impa urged and both Kirby and Zelda looked out the window, noticing that Ganondorf was on his way.

"Ganondorf's coming! You must leave! Quick, follow me!" Kirby panicked and led Zelda, Impa and Pikachu to the door, "Go down the south tower steps!"

Before Zelda left, she looked at Kirby and held his hands.

"Be careful, my friend. Promise that you won't let anything happen to him."

"I promise," Kirby nodded his head. Even though Zelda loved Link, Kirby would always be her friend no matter what. Yet, he still feared for her safety.

"Thank you," Zelda replied with a smile and left.

"Quick, we gotta stash the stiff!" Peach cried while Kirby dragged the sleeping Link to his desk and kicked him underneath it and hid him with the cloth that was on top of his desk.

Then, while Kirby was fixing his models and figurines, he heard Ganondorf's footsteps getting closer.

"Oh! Master! I-I-I-I didn't think you'd be coming!" Kirby stuttered.

"I'm never too busy to share a meal with you, dear boy," Ganondorf walked to Kirby and then sat down on a chair next to him while placing a basket of food on the table, "I brought a little... treat."

He gave Kirby a serious look and cleared his throat.

"Oh!" Kirby realized and ran to a shelf and then placed a plate and cup in front of him and Ganondorf.

"Is there something troubling you, Kirby?"

"Oh, no!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Oh, but there is," Ganondorf took a grape from the basket and ate it, "I know there is," he smirked evilly at Kirby.

Then, another grape rolled off the table and tumbled onto the ground. Kirby carefully picked it up.

"I think... you're hiding something," Ganondorf looked at Kirby suspiciously, who picked up the grape.

"Oh no, Master, I... there's no-," Kirby stuttered.

"You're not eating boy," Ganondorf cut off Kirby's sentence.

"It's very good. Thank you," Kirby said with a moutful of grapes.

Suddenly, a sound of a groan came from under the table. Kirby looked under the table and saw Link slowly lift his head up.

"Zelda...?" Link mumbled.  
Kirby kicked his head, knocking him unconscious again.

 _"Shhh! Quiet, Link! You'll blow my cover!"_ Kirby panicked to himself and pretended to cough, trying to distract Ganondorf.

"Seeds," Kirby told him with a sheepish smile.

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow.

"What's... different in here?" he questioned, looking around the room.

"Nothing... sir," Kirby replied.

Ganondorf took the figurine of Zelda and examined it carefully.

"Isn't this one new? It's awfully good. It looks very much like.. Princess Zelda."

Kirby widened his eyes.

 _"Oh no...,"_ Kirby fretted.

"I know... you helped her ESCAPE!" Ganondorf roared and banged his fist on the table while Kirby fell out of his seat.

"But I-" Kirby was about to say, but Ganodorf interrupted him.

"And now all Paris is burning because of you!" he grabbed the figurine of Zelda and threw it on the table. He pointed a finger at Kirby.

"She was kind to me, Master," Kirby said quietly.

"YOU IDIOT!" Ganondorf yelled as he knocked down all of Kirby's models and grabbed him, "That wasn't kindness! It was cunning! She works for the Sheikah, and that Impa woman is one of them! The Sheikah are not capable of real love! Think, boy! Think of your mother!"

Kirby gasped when Ganondorf clenched his teeth and glared at him until he finally calmed down.

"But what chance could a poor misshapen child like you have against her heathen treachery?" Ganondorf caressed Kirby's face and stood up as he poked the figurine of Zelda with a stick, burned it and then threw it on the ground, "Well, never you mind, Kirby. She'll be out of our lives soon enough. I will free you from her evil spell. She will torment you no longer."

"What do you mean?" Kirby wondered and Ganondorf started walking away from him.

"I know... where Princess Zelda is, and I know about her hideout," Ganondorf turned around to face Kirby, "And tomorrow at dawn, I attack with a thousand men."

As Ganondorf was leaving Kirby alone once again, an evil smirk appeared on his face. Kirby sat there in silence and shock. Not only did he find out that Zelda was a princess, but also that Ganondorf knew where she was.

 _"Zelda's a princess?"_ Kirby shook his head at the thought, _"No. It can't be true._ _I don't know whether Master Ganondorf is lying, or telling the truth. In any case, I will ask Zelda myself, and find out if she's really a princess."_

But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Kirby had to find her. Whether Ganondorf was telling the truth about Zelda's royal heritage or not, Kirby had to protect her no matter what.

Link groaned, came out of his hiding place and stood up.

"Link," Kirby noticed, "How much did you hear?"

"I only heard the part where Ganondorf knew about the Court of Miracles. We have to find it, before daybreak. But if Ganondorf gets there first, then we'll be in big trouble," Link determined and asked Kirby, "Well? Are you coming with me?"

 _"Should I or should I not tell Link that Zelda's a princess?"_ Kirby pondered.

"Um, hello! Did you not hear what I said?" Link snapped, "Are you coming to the Court of Miracles with me or not?"

"I can't," Kirby finally spoke up.

"I thought you were Zelda's friend," Link said.

"Ganondorf's my master. I can't disobey him again," Kirby proclaimed and turned away from Link.

"She stood up for you! You've got a funny way of showing gratitude," Link argued.

Kirby stayed silent.

"Well, I'm not going to stand by and watch Ganondorf massacre innocent people. You do what you think is right," Link gave up and left, not wanting to deal with Kirby's stubbornness.

Kirby glared at Luigi, Mario and Peach who overheard his conversations with Ganondorf and Link.

"What? What am I supposed to do?" Kirby spat, "Go out there and rescue the girl from the jaws of death and the whole town will cheer like I'm some kind of a hero? She already has her knight in shining armor, and it's not me."

He sighed.

"Ganondorf was right. Ganondorf was right about everything, and I'm tired of trying to be something that I'm not."

Kirby looked at his hand and remembered his conversation with Zelda and Impa.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Give me your hand," Zelda urged._

 _"What?" Kirby asked._

 _"Just let me see it," said Zelda and took his hand, "Hmm... a long lifeline," she traced a fingers on another line, "Oh, and this one, means_ _that you're shy." She carefully examined Kirby's hand, "Huh. Well, that's funny," she rubbed her chin._

 _"What?" Kirby wondered._

 _"I don't see any...," she mumbled._

 _"Any what?" Kirby inquired and Zelda looked up at him with a smile._

 _"Monster lines. Not a single one," she then_ _showed her palm and Impa's palm to Kirby, "Now, you look at us. Do you think that we're evil?"_

 _"No! You're kind, and good, and...," Kirby touched both_ _of their hands._

 _"And we're Sheikah. And maybe Ganondorf's wrong about all of us," Impa said with a smile._

 _End of flashback..._

* * *

Kirby looked down at the now burnt figurine of Zelda. He took out the necklace that she gave him and stared at it for a moment. Peach tapped him and gave him his cloak.

 _"_ _Zelda_ _'s your friend, Kirby. Think about everything you've been through_ _together_ _,"_ Peach was about to say, but nothing came. Instead, she smiled.

Finally, Kirby grabbed the cloak from Peach and headed out the door.

"I must be out of my mind," he shook his head.

* * *

 **Hey guys. Sorry about the wait. I've obviously been very busy, so I kind of got** **a little** **distracted. ^^; Anyway, here's a little fun fact. Okay, so remember the part where Quasimodo says the line, "What? What am I supposed to do?" and then it ends with "And I'm tired of trying to be something that I'm not"? Well, according to IM** **Db** **(Internet Movie Database), Tom Hulce (Quasimodo's voice actor who also played Mozart in the** **1984** **Academy Award-winning film "Amadeus"; there's this one part of the song "A Guy Like You"** **from "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame"** **where Quasimodo is wearing Amadeus'** **s** **wig as a reference to Tom Hulce playing Mozart in "Amadeus"; well, you get the idea; unfortunately, I've never seen "Amadeus", but I hear it was really good** **and won Best Picture** **) actually did that line in one take. Wow. That's awesome. Unfortunately Tom Hulce retired from acting after playing Quasimodo, who was his last role** **right after he did "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame 2." Again, I'm sorry if I offended any "Super Mario Bros." fans just because Mario (Hugo), Luigi (Victor) and Peach (Laverne) broke Kirby's (Quasimodo) heart thinking that Zelda (Esmeralda) would fall in love with him, when she** **really** **loves Link (Phoebus). No, I don't hate the gargoyles, unlike some people** **who hate them** **.** **But** **I admit, although I'm a big Link & Zelda fan, I do feel kind of bad for Kirby. Poor Kirby and Quasimodo. :** **(** **Okay, so in a few chapters from now, the story will officially be over...** **but not yet, because we've still got a long way to go, so stick around, and don't forget to read and review! Bye, guys! :D**


	9. Chapter 8: The Truth Is Revealed

"The Star Warrior Of Notre Dame." Chapter 8: The Truth Is Revealed.

 **Okay, now before we get onto the chapter,** **I have a quick announcement. My story, "The Star Warrior Of Notre Dame" (a.k.a. "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame, Super Smash Bros. Style!") has now made it into a "Super Smash Bros." fanfiction community here on FFN. That group is called The Hidden Gems In The Soil, which was created by another fanfiction author named Paradigm of Writing. So, Paradigm of Writing, if you're reading this, I'd like to thank you for adding "The Star Warrior Of Notre Dame" to your community. I'm glad you like my story. I was actually** **really** **shocked when I found out about this, but again, thank you very much. I really appreciate it. I just realized something. Link and Zelda are almost the same age as Esmeralda. No, I'm not talking about her Disney counterpart (who I believe is somewhere in her mid or late 20's), I'm talking about her book counterpart, which the movie was based off of. In the book, she's about 16. "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" is also known as "Notre Dame De Paris." There's actually a musical adaption based on the book (no, I'm not talking about the Disney version of the musical; I'm talking about another musical based off of it). You can check it out on YouTube. It's really good. Unfortunately, they don't have the English Cast Recording version of the musical on iTunes, so I ended up getting the French version, but hey, it's close enough. One of my favorite songs from the musical is "Belle." No, I don't mean the one from "Beauty And The Beast." I'm talking about a dffierent song with the same title, "Belle." In English, the song "Belle" from "Notre Dame De Paris" is actually called "Belle (Is The Only Word)." Oh, and one of my reviewers thanked me for putting up the translations for "Hellfire" from Chapter 7 ("Heaven's Light"/"Hellfire"), which was in Latin. Actually, I** **found it somewhere online while I was searching for the lyrics to "Hellfire" (the Latin part). I should have translated the Latin lyrics during "The Bells Of Notre Dame" sequence in the Prologue. Oh well. Anyway, without further ado, let's get on with the chapter, shall we?** **Sorry about the wait.** **Enjoy.**

Disclaimer:

I do not own "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" or "Super Smash Bros." No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved, and therefore belong to their respectful owners. This is just for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money off of this.

Notes:  
 _Italics = thoughts, flashbacks and singing.  
_

* * *

Meanwhile, as Link was about to head out, he turned around, and looked back at the inside of Notre Dame.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Before Link left, he looked at Kirby one last time._

 _"Oh, and one more thing – tell Zelda that she's very lucky," he told him._

 _"Why?" Kirby inquired._

 _"To have a friend like you," Link replied with a smile._

* * *

 _End of flashback..._

 _"So much for friendship. I guess he's not coming after all,"_ Link sighed.

"Link!" a voice startled him, interrupting his thoughts. He turned around and saw Kirby hop off the door frame of the cathedral and landed on the ground in front of him.

"Kirby. What are you doing here?" Link asked.

"I'm coming with you," said Kirby.

"I'm glad you changed your mind," Link smiled.

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Zelda," Kirby corrected him.

"Do you know where she is?" Link questioned.

"No, but she said that this will help us find her," Kirby replied and gave the necklace to Link.

"Good! Ah, great! What is it?" Link quizzed.

"I don't know," Kirby answered.

While Link examined the necklace, Kirby remembered what Zelda told him about it.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"If you ever need Sanctuary," Zelda took out a necklace with an embroidery and put it around Kirby's neck, "This will show you the way."_

 _"But how?" he questioned._

 _"Just remember - "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand," she told him._

 _End of flashback...  
_

* * *

"It's the city!" Kirby realized.

"What?" Link asked.

"It's a map. See?" Kirby traced the path to the city and then the river leading to the Court of Miracles, "Here's the cathedral, and then this little-"

"I've never seen a map that looks like this and-" Link interrupted.

After a moment of bickering about the directions, both Kirby and Link said at once:

"And this is it!"

"And this is not it!"

Link and Kirby eventually calmed down.

"Alright. If you say it's a map, fine, it's a map. But if we're going to find Zelda, then you and I have to work together. Okay?" Link said as he pat Kirby on the back.

"Okay," Kirby sighed and pat Link on the back very hard.

"Ah, damn it! That hurts!" Link cursed while rubbing his back.

"Sorry," Kirby walked ahead of Link who followed him.

"No you're not," Link grumbled while holding his right arm which was injured from the bow.

This was going to be a long night...

* * *

As Kirby and Link ventured into the city, Link found a torch to help guide their way to the Court of Miracles. They didn't say a word to each other, because Kirby was still mad at Link for stealing Zelda away from him. But she wouldn't want them to fight. She'd force them to get along whether they liked it or not. Although Kirby wanted to help Zelda, inside, he was torn between obeying Ganondorf, and protecting her. If something happened to Zelda, then Kirby would never forgive himself.

 _"Hang on, Zelda. I'll find you, and bring you back,"_ Kirby vowed.

Finally, Kirby and Link reached the graveyard and walked up to a giant tombstone with a symbol on it.

"This must be the same symbol that's on the map," said Link.

"What does it mean, though?" Kirby asked.

"I don't have a clue. However, it might take a few minutes for me to translate it," Link replied.

Eventually, Kirby opened the stone coffin and some stairs appeared from underneath the tombstone, creating a secret passageway.

"Or we could just go down those stairs," Link suggested.

 _"Well, here goes nothing,"_ Kirby gulped and followed Link inside.

* * *

When they got inside, they found themselves in a tunnel, which appeared to be an underground lair.

"Where are we? Do you think we missed the Court of Miracles?" Kirby asked.

"I think we're in the catacombs," Link stated.

The catacombs smelled like rotten flesh and murky water. Skeletons were everywhere. Kirby and Link's footsteps echoed throughout the tunnel, making plopping sounds of water everywhere they went. At one point, a rat past by Kirby, causing him to yelp and hide behind Link.

"You know, Kirby, this isn't the first time that I've been underground," Link finally spoke up.

"It's not?" Kirby inquired.

"No. I've traveled everywhere around Hyrule – from Lake Hylia, to the Gerudo Desert, to Snowpeak, everywhere," Link explained and looked at Kirby, "And yes, including undeground."

 **(Note: For those of you play the "Zelda" games, obviously you can explore around Hyrule** **and other places in the "Zelda" universe** **, so that's what Link is talking about.)**

"But... why did you come to Paris?" Kirby wondered.

"To become Captain of the Guard of course," Link replied and then frowned, "Well, that is until Ganondorf tried to kill me. Now I'm just an ex-soldier."

Link sighed.

"But still..." he chuckled, "It kind of makes you wish that you could go out more often, huh, Kirby?"

"Not me. I just want to warn Zelda and get back to the bell tower before I get in any more trouble," said Kirby.

However, unbeknownst to both Kirby and Link, some of the skeletons started moving and watched their every step.

"Speaking of trouble, we should have run into some by now," Link noticed.

"What do you mean?" Kirby inquired.

"A guard, a booby trap...," Link responded and his torch suddenly burnt out, "...or an ambush."

Just then, some Sheikah appeared out of nowhere and pounced right in front of them. Two of them grabbed Link and Kirby by their arms.

"Well, well, well...," came a familiar voice and someone stood in front of Link and Kirby, "What have we here?"

"Sonic! It's us, Link and Kirby!" Link cried.

Sonic looked at them and raised an eyebrow im bewilderment, but immediately shrugged it off. He didn't have time to deal with such foolishness.

"Trespassers! Spies!" two of the Sheikah shouted and removed their skeleton masks.

"We're not spies!" Link tried to explain.

"Wait! You have to list-" Kirby was about to finish his sentence, but two of the Sheikah covered Link and Kirby's mouths with a gag.

"Don't interrupt me!" Sonic pointed a finger at them, "You're very clever to have found our hideaway," he took out two torches and lit them on fire, "Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale!"

Sonic sang a song with the Sheikah:

 _"_ _Maybe you've heard of a terrible place  
_ _Where the soundrels of Paris  
_ _Collect in a lair."_

Some of the Sheikah took out their swords while Sonic showed two skeleton heads in front of Link and Kirby.

" _Maybe you've heard of that mythical place  
_ _Called the Court of Miracles."_

"Hello, you're there!" Sonic appeared behind Link and Kirby and smirked at them.

A group of Sheikah showed off their fake crippled legs.

 _"Where the lame came walk."_

Another group of Sheikah removed their masks, pretending to be blind beggars.

 _"And the blind can see."_

Sonic sliced some skeletons with a sword.

 _"But the dead don't talk  
_ _So you won't be around  
_ _To reveal what you've found."_

The crowd carried Link and Kirby (who were now tied up) to another part of the tunnel.

 _"We have a method for spies and intruders  
_ _Rather like hornets protecting their hive  
_ _Here in the Court of Miracles  
_ _Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!"_

Sonic brought Link and Kirby to another room (which Link and Kirby figured was the Court of Miracles, the Sheikah hideout), took them to a stage and tied two lassos around their necks.

"Gather around, everybody! There's good noose tonight!" Sonic grabbed a lasso, "It's a double header – a couple of Ganondorf's spies!"

The crowd jeered.

"And not just any spies," Sonic came to Link's side and imitated his salute, "His Captain of the Guard," Sonic then walked to Kirby's side and smirked at him, "And our very own King of Fools – the Star Warrior of Notre Dame, Kirby."

"Hey! That's the one from the Feast of Fools!" one Sheikah pointed at Kirby.

"Ugh! I can't bear to look at him! He's hideous!" another Sheikah groaned in disgust.

Meanwhile, Pikachu witnessed what was happening and left.

Sonic frolicked around Kirby and Link, taunting them with a dance.

" _Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles  
_ _I am the lawyers and judge all in one  
We like to get the trial over with quickly  
_ _Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!"_

"Any last words?" Sonic asked Kirby and Link, who tried to speak, but their voices were muffled.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"That's what they all say."

He then dressed up as Ganondorf.

" _Now that we've seen all the evidence-"_

Pac-Man interrupted him.

"Wait, I object!"

"Overruled!" Sonic whacked Pac-Man on the head with a toy hammer.

"I object!" Pac-Man repeated.

"Quiet!" Sonic snapped, covering Pac-Man with his cape.

"Dang!" Pac-Man grumbled.

Sonic discarded his disguise and looked at Kirby and, pretending to feel sorry for them.

 _"We find you totally innocent,  
Which is the worst crime of all."_

 _"So you're going to hang!"_

"Au revoir!" Sonic smiled and went up to the lever and was about to pull it.

"Sonic, no!" a voice cried.

"Stop!" another voice pleaded.

Sonic looked around the room, trying to figure out where the voices came from, only to find Zelda, Impa and Pikachu who came to Kirby and Link's rescue.

"Zelda! Impa!" Kirby and Link cried, thankful that they came to save them from their deaths. Kirby and Link's voices were still muffled from the gags, so it was hard for the Zelda and Impa to understand them.

Impa and Zelda climbed on top of the platform where Kirby and Link were.

"These men aren't spies. They're our friends!" Impa told Sonic as she helped Zelda free both Kirby and Link and took off their gags.

"Well, gee, why didn't they say anything?" Sonic asked, confused.

"We tried to, but you almost killed us!" Link yelled.

"Yeah!" Kirby agreed, causing Sonic to blush in embarrassment.

"Oh. Sorry," he gave a nervous chuckle while scratching the back of his head.

"Link is the one who saved Marth from the fire, and Kirby helped me and Impa escape the cathedral!" said Zelda.

Link gazed at the crowd.

"We came to warn you! Ganondorf's coming! He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!" Link told them.

"Then let's waste no time," Zelda stood next to Link, "We must leave immediately!"

The crowd gasped and ran to pack their stuff.

Kirby climbed down the ladder and heard Zelda say to Link, "You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful."

Zelda hugged Link who smiled at her and then looked at Kirby who didn't meet his gaze, knowing that Zelda could never love him because her heart belonged to Link.

"Either way, I'm glad you're alright," Impa said, "Oh, and Kirby?"

"Yes?" Kirby asked.

"Thank you for looking after Link," Impa smiled.

"It was no problem," Kirby chuckled and smiled back at her while blushing.

Link took Kirby's hand and gently pushed him towards Zelda and Impa.

"Hey, don't thank me. Thank Kirby. Without his help, I would have never found my way here," Link acknowledged.

"Nor would I!" a voice spoke.

Impa, Zelda, Kirby and Link turned around, and there stood Ganondorf at the top of the stairs. Then, his guards ran to Impa, Link and Zelda and seized them.

Ganondorf walked closer to Link, Zelda, Impa and Kirby.

"After twenty years of searching," Ganondorf smirked, "The Court of Miracles is mine at last."

He looked at Kirby and sneered at him.

"Excellent work, Kirby. I knew that I could count on you in helping me find these people."

"What?" Kirby gasped in disbelief.

"Don't believe anything that Ganondorf says, Kirby! He's lying!" Zelda growled.

Ganondorf chuckled and looked at Zelda.

"Oh? You think that I'm lying? Well, would I be lying if I said that I know that you have the Triforce of Wisdom?"

Zelda gasped.

"How do you know that?"

"Your necklace," Ganondorf glanced at her necklace.

Zelda gazed down at her necklace and widened her eyes.

"No... no...," she shook her head in disbelief.

"What are you trying to say, Ganondorf?" Impa asked Ganondorf.

"That I know where and who Princess Zelda is," Ganondorf looked at Impa and then at Zelda, "She's right here. At last, I finally found you... Princess Zelda!"

Link, Kirby and Impa widened their eyes in shock.

 _"So it's true. Zelda is a princess,"_ Kirby thought as Ganondorf turned to Link.

"And look what else I've caught in my net – Captain Link, back from the dead, the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, and the son of one of the Knights of Hyrule. Another miracle, no doubt. I shall remedy that."

"Go to hell, Ganondorf," Link growled and spat at Ganondorf, who wiped his eyes in disgust.

"We have a lot to talk about," said Ganondorf as he walked back to his guards and told everyone else, "There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow, and you're all invited to attend."

"You won't get away with this, Ganondorf!" Zelda yelled at him.

Ganondorf ignored her.

"Take them away," he ordered the guards.

After the guards separated Link, Zelda and Impa from Kirby, Kirby ran to Ganondorf and grabbed his cape.

"No! Please, Master!" Kirby begged.

Ganondorf turned around and glared at Kirby, who fell to the ground.

"No, no...," Kirby sobbed.

"Take him back to the bell tower," Ganondorf said to two of his guards, "And make sure that he stays there. Right now, I have some important business to attend to."

That was the second time Kirby disobeyed Ganondorf. This was the final straw for him. Now Kirby would never see his friends again... especially Zelda.

As Kirby was being dragged back to Notre Dame by Ganondorf's guards, he remembered the day that Zelda stood up for him at the Feast of Fools.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Zelda slowly walked up to the platform where the bruised Kirby was, and looked at him with sorrow._

 _"Please, don't be afraid," she said._

 _Kirby flinched at this, and shut his eyes tightly, thinking that she was going to hurt him too._

 _"I'm sorry," she continued, and took out a handkerchief, wiping Kirby's face with it and knelt down next to him, "This wasn't supposed to happen."_

 _To Kirby, Zelda truly was an angel sent from heaven to save him from this cruel world and from Ganondorf, the man who didn't care about him and only cared about himself._

 _"Th-Thank you...," Kirby finally said with tears in his eyes as Zelda smiled at him and hugged him._

 _"You! Sheikah girl!" Ganondorf yelled as Zelda stopped hugging Kirby and looked at Ganondorf, "Get down at once!"_

 _"Yes, your Majesty," said Zelda, who stood up, "Just as soon as I free this poor creature."_

 _"I forbid it!" Ganondorf objected._

 _But Zelda refused to listen to him and she took out a dagger, freeing Kirby by cutting the ropes that he was attached to._

 _"How dare you defy me!" Ganondorf growled, pointing a finger at Zelda._

 _"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people!" Zelda snapped at Ganondorf while pointing to Kirby, "You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!"_

 _"SILENCE!" Ganondorf hollered._

 _"JUSTICE!" Zelda screamed as she raised a fist in the air and helped Kirby get up._

 _End of flashback...  
_

* * *

Kirby trusted Zelda, so why would she lie to him about her being a Sheikah when she was really the Princess of Hyrule?

But that didn't matter now. Without his dear friend beside him, who was going to protect Kirby from Ganondorf?

* * *

 **I always loved that part where Quasimodo and Phoebus are arguing about the directions to the Court of Miracles. It's so hilarious. For those who don't know what "Au revoir" means, it means "Goodbye" in French. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little confusing regarding Zelda being the Princess of Hyrule and not a Sheikah, but Chapter 9 will explain her backstory and why she is the way she is. Think of it as sort of a flashback chapter. After that, we get back into the story. Who will save Kirby now that Zelda is out of the picture? Or worse, who will save Zelda?** **Funny, usually whenever Zelda gets kidnapped by Ganondorf (or any of the other "Zelda" villains, i.e. Ghirahim from one of the "Zelda" games, "Skyward Sword", but it's mostly Ganondorf who kidnaps Zelda since he's obviously the main antagonist of the series), Link saves her (as usual, like how Mario saves Peach from Bowser), but this time in "The Star Warrior Of Notre Dame", both Link and Zelda get kidnapped by Ganondorf. You know what would have been awesome? If there was like a spin-off "Zelda" game (I'm not sure if it's already been made yet, but it's just a thought)** **where** **Link and Zelda would get kidnapped by Ganondorf, and you would use your Mii character (which is Nintendo's avatar) to save them.** **Then, you** **would help** **Link and Zelda defeat Ganondorf at the end.** **Now that would be pretty cool.** **It would kind of** **be** **like the "Find Mii" game for the 3DS,** **where you have to rescue your Mii who is a prince (or princess).** **Oh, I almost forgot. I recently found a "Hunchback Of Notre Dame/"Tangled" fanfic about Quasimodo and Rapunzel (from "Tangled", another Disney movie) called "Heaven's Light" (which is a reference to one of the songs in "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame"), which was written by Finnmonster. I highly recommend that you check it out. It's awesome. I love it. Quasimodo and Rapunzel are actually one of my favorite crack pairings. It would have been cool if there was a movie about them. Too bad it will never happen. Oh well. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8 of "The Star Warrior Of Notre Dame." Chapter 9 is coming soon, so please don't forget to read and review! Bye, guys! :D P.S. Hope everyone has a safe and a Happy Halloween!**


End file.
